A Simple Change
by Chrisdz
Summary: A single change can cause a ripple effect in the beliefs and events of the world. Son Gohan will learn exactly how true this is when the world knows the truth of the Cell Games. Now Gohan must finally face his destiny as Goku's son and a Saiyan Warrior
1. Changes

A Simple Change

Chapter 1: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Dragonball Z.

AN: Well here is my third fic and first fic that isn't a Naruto story. I've been toying with the idea of writing this for a very long time and have finally gotten around to doing it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this fic like some of the others out there. Dragonball Z is also my all time favorite anime and like most people I know it opened the door to the anime world for me. So you could see why I would wait to write this fic until my writing had developed a bit.

Now like everyone I know I felt that Gohan was done terribly wrong after the Cell Games, though he at least got a girl. even still this is a mistake I am determined to fix. So strap yourselves in and get ready for a long ride. If you need anything don't bother the stewardess and the on flight movie shall begin in a moment. There will be brief intervals from me until we reach our desired destination, also there is no smoking unless you got enough to get us all high. With that said lets get going.

Start Now:

Gohan stared at the creature in front of him in disbelief. He had tried everything in order to avoid fighting, to avoid killing the creature in front of him. Unfortunately however his efforts had worked against him and Cell had chosen to up his attack and attack his father and friends. I suppose it would be best to start from the beginning though.

The Cell Games, the most anticipated tournament in the world, mostly because it determined the fate of the world. Several would be contenders had tried to stand up to the bio-droid known as Cell and hadn't put so much as a scratch upon him. After the wanna-be's had gone up it was time for the true fighters to take the stage.

The first person to go up had been a man of many names though the most well known one was Goku. After a long fight between the two Goku had given up and passed the stage to his eleven year old son Gohan. After much dodging in which several people thought Gohan would die the action stopped for Gohan to speak.

After he spoke his reasons on why they shouldn't fight Cell had done the unexpected. He laughed, loudly and attacked those watching from the cliffs with mini-cells spat out from his tail. Now however Gohan had had enough after Cell smashed the head of the android known as 16.

'_That bastard_' thought the boy his blonde eyebrow twitching dangerously. '_I was being nice, giving him a chance to live and he spits it in my face._' thought the young saiyan.

'_How dare he_' thought the boy.

'_Let me out_' spoke a voice deep within Gohan's subconscious.

'_Who…_' started the boy only to be interrupted.

'_I'm your Saiyan side_' said the voice sounding much like Gohan's only more angry.

'_Long story short one of those hit's to the head from that blasted pan was able to knock me out for a while. After that her influence over you was able to keep me suppressed until now_'

'_Now that I am back I propose we return to our true self._' finished the saiyan half.

'_I'm listening._' Replied the human side.

'_It's quite simple really, a lot like the fusion Piccolo used on Namek and with Kami. We return to our true self and our true power is unlocked. We become one with no dominant side, unlike now instead our strongest personalities merge replacing the others weak points. In essence we become a true Saiyan/Human hybrid the best of both worlds.' _

Gohan was sold hearing this, his only noticeable difference being the smirk that was covering his face.

'Let's do this.'

Just after he said this a yell escaped his lips as his power exploded from him. His golden aura sprung to life and spiraled around him before shooting outwards, picking up large chunks of rock. The very earth shook with the power emanating from the boy as the winds picked up. The skies overhead darkened and lightning flashed behind him before the roar of thunder was heard.

Capsule Corp:

"Damn it" yelled Oolong from his place on the couch. They had all gathered here to watch the fight knowing Bulma had the room. The cause for his yell however was that Gohan's power had been enough to knock over the person holding the camera which must have broken.

"Calm down Oolong" said Bulma lightly while digging through her purse.

"Luckily I, being the genius that I am, thought something like this would happen. So I took a few extra measures just to make sure we could see this from wherever we were at the time. We sent a satellite in to space to monitor the area where the fight would be, and made it so we could follow the fight. It should kick in and over power ZTV's signal in a moment." Finished the blue haired beauty.

Just after she finished this the picture kicked in. first it showed the cowering crew from ZTV next to an ugly man with an afro who was hiding behind a rock. Next it showed the Z fighters standing upon the cliff looking down in awe at something on the ground. Next they saw the face of a very surprised Cell though his expression quickly changed to a neutral one.

Finally the camera spun towards the figure everyone was in awe of. Unfortunately all that could be seen was the golden glow surrounding him, streaks of blue lightning-like energy shooting through his aura.

"Wow Gohan's even stronger than Goku now" whispered Master Roshi in awe, his eyes wide behind his glasses at the massive power he felt.

Cell Games:

The golden glow had finally died down, and the smoke cleared giving everyone their first view of Gohan. The pale blonde hair of a super saiyan was replaced by longer golden blonde hair that stood on end, one bang hanging over his forehead between his golden eyebrows.

His height had increased about two inches as had his muscles. His face had become a bit rounder and his green eyes smaller. The golden aura surrounding the boy was wider than usual bolt's of blue lightning-like energy traveling through it. quietly he walked forward until he stood just in front of the bio-droid.

"So you've finally come out of hiding, now the game can really get exciting" spoke the android.

"I'm through playing games."

With that said Gohan's hand moved faster than Cell's eyes could follow and snatched the bag of senzu beans from the androids hand. Then before the android could react he fazed out and reappeared in front of one of the many Cell Jr's.

The creature saw this and launched itself towards the demi-saiyan only for Gohan to dodge to the side and bring a chop to the back of its neck so hard it separated its head from its body. The body hit the floor with a dull thud before exploding and kicking up a bit of dust.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill this things, he goes and does it in one blow" said Vegeta

Turning his head Gohan found two more of the mini Cell's standing over a downed Krillin. Once more he disappeared before appearing in front of the two minis. trying to intimidate the saiyan one of the mini's grabbed Krillin by the back of his gi holding his hand to the monk's neck.

This however did nothing as the demi-saiyan continued to move forward before stopping in front of them. Then raising his hand he aimed it at them, golden energy gathering into his palm. The junior's were quick to jump away before bombarding the boy with red energy blast. Gohan however disappeared and reappeared in the air holding Krillin with his right arm.

Then faster than most could follow he placed the monk on the ground before reappearing in the sky behind the mini Cell giving the creature a powerful kick to the stomach destroying it. Lowering himself to the ground he watched as the remaining five mini's launched themselves at him. Dodging the strike's of the first two, he knocked another two back with a punch before delivering a devastating kick to the last which destroyed it.

Seeing this the remaining four launched themselves at the golden haired youth. Tossing the bag of beans in the air he stuck back. The first he knocked back with a punch to the chest before giving the one behind him an elbow with the same arm.

Another punch followed it to the next who tried to come from the front before the final one caught a kick to the shin before he caught a back fist to the face. Once that was done the boy held his arm up and casually caught the bag of senzu.

As the mini Cell's recovered he let loose his energy blowing each of them away into the sides of mountains. Two of them recovered quickly and attacked, one throwing a destructo disc at the boy. Flying over it he watched as the mini Cell's fired a barrage of energy blast that all hit but didn't even leave a scratch.

When the smoke cleared his arms spread and he let loose a yell. Energy blast shot out from the demi-saiyans aura in all directions either striking the minis or forcing them into corners. Quickly moving he appeared behind one of the attacking mini's and delivered an uppercut that not only connected but destroyed it. then he landed behind the other mini that had attacked and gave a kick so powerful it dug a trench in the ground before destroying its target.

Taking to the air he quickly caught the two that were trying to escape. Shooting past them he turned before destroying one with a kick and one with another right hook. Seeing the last one trying to flee he quickly caught it, giving it a backhand that sent him through two mountains before he reappeared in its path and gave it a kick that destroyed it.

Capsule Corp:

Everyone watched in awe as Gohan quickly disposed of the seven mini Cell's as if they were all insignificant creatures to him. Chichi herself had wide eye's not knowing her son was capable of doing such things as were the others. They however weren't the only surprised one's as all around the world people watching had wide eyes especially one red haired little girl by the name of Lime. Silently the world thanked Bulma Briefs because without her they would never know what happened.

Cell Games:

Gohan casually floated out of the crater he was standing in before touching down on the ground. his eyes trained on Cell the entire time, the boy moved with a purpose not wasting so much as a single movement.

"Pass these around Trunks." Called the boy before tossing the bag of senzu beans to the hands of the still stunned Marai Trunks who was seeing his mentor instead of the eleven year old before him.

With that done Gohan walked forward until he stood just in front of Cell. The boy smirked as Cell tried berating him for destroying his little clones. Seeing this the bio-droid sent a strong right punch down at the boy who merely tilted his head to the side to avoid it. enraged Cell launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the boy who dodged them all without even moving his feet.

Finally however Gohan got tired and delivered a crushing right into the androids stomach doubling him over. Not giving him time to recover he gave a kick to the right side of the androids head that sent him flying into a mountain. Cell however staggered to his feet purple blood dripping from his mouth.

Before he could do more than stand he once more doubled over holding his stomach in pain. His mouth bulged as if he was about to puke. After a few moments he did just that spitting out the blonde beauty known as android 18 much to everyone's shock.

Orange Star City:

"Now that's just sick" said a tall blonde woman. Next to her a black haired woman nodded while two girls who were know doubt their daughters looked confused.

Cell Games:

Cell staggered backwards holding his mouth, the shocked looked still on his face. A green glow surrounded him for a moment shielding him from everyone's view before dispersing. When it dispersed however it showed a very surprising sight. Cell had reverted back to his semi-perfect form.

Quickly recovering the bio-droid was quick to try and reclaim 18 his tail shooting out to grab her. Just before it could however it was grabbed tightly by Gohan. Pulling on it the demi-saiyan managed to pull his enemy towards him before giving a brutal kick to the androids neck that sent him flying.

Getting to his feet the android let out a yell as his ki engulfed him. Going for maximum power he took to the air flying high before gathering his ki to his hands. Once his attack was fully charged he released it sending a giant blue ki wave at the boy. Gohan for his credit just stood there staring at the attack as it neared.

Capsule Corp:

"What the hell is he doing?" screamed Oolong in fright seeing the massive attack.

"Calm yourself Oolong." spoke the surprisingly quiet Master Roshi catching everyone's attention.

"Look at him Gohan's in complete control out there." Finished the legendary martial arts master.

Chichi, who was sitting next to Bulma, looked up at him for just a moment at that statement before focusing her attention back to the screen.

Orange Star City:

The two women and their daughters watched in morbid fascination as the child stared down the attack heading towards him. the young black haired girl in particular watched the scene with unblinking eyes.

"Kami, he's done for." whispered the blonde girl.

"No." said the black haired girl quietly catching the attention of the mothers.

"He'll be fine, somehow I just know he'll be fine." She finished strongly her eyes still trained to the screen.

"Whatever you say Videl." Said the blonde girl.

Cell Games:

Everyone watched in horror as the giant ki blast descended upon the young demi-saiyan. Finally when it was about fifteen feet from him the ascended saiyan's ki flared around him violently.

"KAAAAAAAA" echoed Gohan's voice as the aura around him moved even more violently.

"MEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAA" his hands came together at his side, the blast a mere ten feet from him.

"MEEEEEEEE" his aura turned from golden to blue in color, the attack five feet from him.

"HAAAAAAAA" his hands shot outward the Kamehamemeha Wave shooting out at extreme speeds.

The two beams collided and struggled for a moment before Gohan's overcame Cells and continued towards the droid, amplified by Cells own energy. Cell's eyes went wide seeing this as he quickly cut the ki he had flowing into the attack. His actions were too late however as the attack hit him full force. Gohan seeing this simply lowered his hands back to his side.

When the smoke cleared Cell was nowhere to be seen causing several people to smile. Gohan however frowned his head staying focused in one direction searching for the bio-droids ki. After much searching he recoiled feeling the amount of ki Dr. Gero's ultimate creation was putting out. He expressed his feeling on the situation in a few simple words.

"Fucking shit"

Capsule Corp:

"What did he say?" asked Chichi her face showing her horror.

"OH my baby's turning into a delinquent. He should be at home studying not fighting in some stupid tournament. GOKU YOU BRING ME MY BABY RIGHT NOW" finished the irate mother screaming at the end.

"Chichi" said Bulma catching the raven haired woman's attention.

"Lighten up. Gohan is one of the smartest people on the planet his I.Q rivaling mine. He is also one of the most polite and respectable little boys I know. And as a mother I can understand your emotions concerning this." Said the genius scientist, not once breaking eye contact with her long time friend.

"However he is also a saiyan. You saying he shouldn't fight is like saying he shouldn't be who he is. As the mate of a saiyan you should already know this." Said Bulma giving her friend a hard look.

"You should really lighten up Chichi and let the boy grow up. Besides according to Trunks he turns out fine." finished Bulma with a smile towards the younger woman.

Everyone else, including the Ox King, let out sighs of relief when Chichi didn't start smashing things after Bulma finished speaking. In fact she looked as if she was actually contemplating all that the woman had said, a very interesting development. There thoughts on that matter however were interrupted as the camera finally showed what had Gohan so worried.

Orange Star City:

"No way" gasped the child known as Videl fear in her eyes.

She had watched with a small smile as her statements on Gohan had been proven true. She had gasped however hearing the boy that she somehow knew was her age if not a year older cursing rather fluently.

"How is that possible" asked the blonde haired girl with wide eyes.

"I don't know Erasa, I really don't" said Videl looking towards the two women for answers only to find shock and confusion on their faces as well.

Cell Games:

Gohan watched horrified as Cell's body expanded in side, his energy fluctuating wildly. On the cliff all the Z fighters had realized what this meant as well. It was only proven as Cell had announced that since he couldn't kill Gohan, he'd simply self destruct and take the boy out along with the planet. He went on to mention that he would be okay and simply regenerate after it was done.

This left Gohan in quiet the predicament and feeling quiet helpless. For most people the obvious choice would be to simply stop Cell before he could self destruct. The problem was there was just no way, as the only way to do that was with a ki blast. That however would just cause a premature explosion that would still destroy the planet should the core be damaged. Basically they'd be living a repeat of the planet Namek incident.

Goku's thoughts were traveling along the same lines. He however had away from reducing the damage so that no one on the planet was hurt. He sighed it was times like this he hated being Earth's protector. Then without another thought on the matter he fazed out and reappeared, standing in front of Cell hand outstretched and palm resting on his stomach.

"D-dad" stuttered Gohan in shock.

"Hey Gohan you did great out there, however it looks like I'll have to take things from here. I'm proud of you my son."

With that said he brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, both his and Cell's ki signatures vanishing from the senses of all the Z fighters.

"Dad" whispered the demi-saiyan in shock.

"DAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY" screamed the boy tears streaming down his face.

King Kai's Planet:

"What shit GOKU" screamed King Kai seeing his former student appear on his planet with Cell.

Instincts kicking in the Kai turned on a dime and ran before jumping, flying off and trying to put as much distance between himself and the bulging android as needed. Not three seconds later the android exploded the last thing either Goku or King Kai seeing was a white light.

AN: Well that's it for the first chapter of what will no doubt be a long story. Several things have already changed such as Gohan not losing himself to his power. The reason I've done this is simply that he now has more control of his saiyan side and won't be overcome so easily be his instincts. I've also introduced Videl early on as she will have a big role in the future. Chichi will also ease up on Gohan a lot though she'll still make him study. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. Flames will get you tossed into the Dead Zone. Till next time LATER.


	2. Cell's Downfall, A New Protector

A Simple Change

Chapter 2: Cell's Downfall, A New Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't be writing this as it would've already been done.

AN: What it do folks. Firstly I have to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Now to answer a question posed to me in the reviews. How does the world know Bulma had something to do with them seeing the broadcast? Simple. In the corner of every of the screen is the transparent insignia of Capsule Corporation.

I figured with Capsule Corp. being the single greatest corporation in the world they should have some broadcasting equipment. Hell I know they did how else could they talk to Goku on his spaceship when he was going to Namek. I had always thought Bulma should have had something prepared, especially since the cameras always seem to go out when something major is going on.

Now as far as Videl is concerned. I brought her in now because I needed a different way to introduce her since Hercule will NOT be getting the credit for beating Cell. Also she and Gohan will meet far earlier than they did in cannon as I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Finally in regards to Lime's hair color. Yes she is in fact a redhead. I know because I have the episode on my computer as part of my Cell Games Collection.

Last Time

"What shit GOKU!" screamed King Kai seeing his former student appear on his planet with Cell.

Instincts kicking in the Kai turned on a dime and ran before jumping, flying off and trying to put as much distance between himself and the bulging android as needed. Not three seconds later the android exploded the last thing either Goku or King Kai seeing was a white light.

Start Now

Everyone within Capsule Corp was quiet except for the sobbing Chichi. Everyone else was watching Gohan the sobbing child creating a large crater with his fist. Soon the remaining Z fighters came down towards the boy each having a solemn looks on their face.

Before anything could be done however everyone, including Gohan turned horrified faces towards the spot where Goku and Cell disappeared. Because of the smoke no one could see anything, though they all knew he was there. Then as if to prove his existence a purple beam shot out of the smoke hitting and going through the armor Trunks was wearing killing him instantly. As the smoke cleared it showed the form of Cell once more in his perfect form lightning-like energy surging around his body.

Everyone stopped seeing this Vegeta in particular looking at his son's body in shock. Then with a cry of rage he launched himself towards the android going Super Saiyan in an instant. As soon as this happened a golden ki blast shot from his right hand hitting the bio-droid right in the face. Not giving the android a second he fired a volley of ki blast at the creature hurtling chunks of earth into the air.

Gohan seeing this made his move and took the sky. Once he managed to get to a suitable height his hands glowed golden with energy. Then with a cry of rage he unleashed it sending a barrage of energy blast down at the android, even still he was far from finished. Quickly his hands came together above his head, palms open and left hand in front of the right. A second later a yellow ball of energy formed in front of his hands before he let of his attack.

"MASENKO HA"

With his attack finished the demi-saiyan decended to the ground panting. Touching down he smirked with pride seeing his handy work before glancing over towards Vegeta.

"Fool you may have a few Saiyan cells, but there nothing when compared to a true Saiyan." Said the Saiyan prince, looking into the site of their combined attack.

His smirk however died away feeling a strong ki signature streaking at him fast. Before Vegeta could react a fist was planted into his stomach before he was backhanded to the ground creating a crater upon impact. Cocking his right hand back Cell sent it forward a beam of golden energy heading for the downed prince.

Gohan saw this however and before he even realized what he was doing had raced to cover Vegeta. The blast struck his left arm damaging it badly causing Gohan to cry out in pain.

Capsule Corp:

Chichi looked at the wound to her sons arm in horror and cringed hearing his screams of pain. His arm had blood rolling off of it like water from a waterfall. The shock on the boys face would forever be burned into her minds eye. Even still she could tell this wasn't enough to stop Gohan, he'd fight as long as he was conscious. He was too much like his father to do otherwise.

The Ox King however was focused on different matters than Gohan's arm. He wanted to go and fight himself, even knowing he wouldn't be of much help. Even still he didn't want to leave his grandson at the mercy of that…thing. On top of that he had his own plans for Gohan which starting tomorrow he would put into motion.

Orange Star City:

Videl sat watching with mixed emotions. On one hand she was angry that Cell wouldn't just die. On another she was a bit worried seeing the damage the golden haired boy had taken to his arm. And finally she was confused, what the hell was a Saiyan? Her thoughts however were broken as Cell finally emerged from the smoke.

Cell Games:

Cell emerged from the smoke with a smirk on his face. Vegeta's attack had done nothing at all, as he had managed to put up an energy shield. Gohan's attack however had not only broken the shield but destroyed one of his arms, which he'd been forced to re-grow. He smirked seeing the damage his last attack had done to Gohan, though it was meant to kill Vegeta.

Gohan somehow managed to climb to his feet, his left harm hanging limply by his side dead to the world. His ki was badly drained though he somehow still maintained his ascended form.

"Stupid monkeys, did you honestly think your petty attacks could harm me. When are you going to get it through those thick skulls of yours? I.AM.PERFECT." Stated the android putting emphasis on the last three words.

With that said he brought his arms in front of him cupping them together. Energy sparked around the bio-droids hands as he brought his hands back taking the classic stance for the Kamehameha Wave.

"This is the end boy. I will destroy you, your friends, and this entire planet. But before that I want you to remember one thing. I will live FOREVER." Said the bio-droid making the eye's of all the conscious Z fighters.

Cells golden aura burst forth around him as the winds circled him. The force it was putting out was enough to throw the ZTV crew as well as Hercule off of their feet. His power could even be felt as far as New Namek.

"_I-I can't stop it."_ thought the demi-saiyan. '_With my energy and arm in their current states there's no way for me to stop it. Wait maybe I could…'_

Vegeta's thoughts were similar to Gohan's. He couldn't even sit up so standing and fighting were definitely out of the question. Even still he couldn't help but feel as if he'd made a mockery out of the Saiyan race.

"Ultimate perfection; I have spent decades searching for it. And now after absorbing the androids I have finally attained just that." said the bio-droid his energy still building. The planet shook as his energy levels continued to rise.

"What's the matter boy, aren't you even going to try to stop me?" taunted the android.

"No. I wont" answered Gohan quietly.

"Tch. How boring, then I suppose there is no point in drawing this out any longer." With that said blue energy collected in his palms while Gohan simply stood still.

'_This_ _is it Gohan, its all or nothing. What ever the result this will be the end_' thought the young warrior.

Snake Way:

Goku was shocked with Gohan's actions. For all his life he'd never known Gohan to give up on anything so why would he be doing so now, it just didn't make any since.

"He's not giving up." said King Kai catching the Saiyans attention.

"His aura has no trace of despair anywhere, only confidence though it is shaky at best."

Orange Star City:

The group of four watched with batted breath as Cell brought his hands forward to fire. Even still the boy just stood where he was not moving, his hair casting his face in shadows.

"This is it we're done for" said Erasa fear shaking her voice.

The others remained quiet though even they got the feeling that it was in fact over. Videl's head lowered her eyes facing her legs effectively hiding the tears streaking down her face.

Cell Games:

"You can do this Gohan, I know you can" said Goku's voice though only the mentioned person could hear it.

"I won't try to stop you." Said Gohan his voice echoing around the area.

"I WILL stop you." With that said the boys own golden aura burst around him. The sparks of lightning-like energy sprung back to life as he brought his right arm in front of him.

"Gohan" whispered Piccolo in awe.

"He's finally ready" said Krillin looking up from his tending of 18.

"KAAAAAAAAAA" echoed Gohan's voice around the mountains.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE" his arm pulled back behind him

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" lightning-like energy surged around his hand.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" blue energy collected in his palm, his aura growing even higher.

"Now that's more like it" said Cell. With that both fighters expanded their auras until they joined together.

"Now you DIE" screamed Cell the blue beam firing from his hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Gohan his own blue beam firing and racing towards Cell's.

"Shit those beams are way too big! Let's go" cried Krillin before he took to the air carrying the body of android 18.

Tien and Yamcha nodded their accent and followed, Trunk's body being carried between them.

"Gohan" whispered Piccolo before he too took to the skies.

The beams finally clashed battling against each other fiercely. Trying to over power each other both fighters poured more energy into their respective attacks, causing the beams to grow. As the beams grow they destroyed anything that was touching the ground.

Capsule Corp:

Everyone watched in awe as the two beams struggled. None of them had ever imagined that Gohan had been this powerful. Luckily the camera was far enough away so they could see both the fighters and the attacks, and not just the light from the attacks themselves.

Orange Star City:

Videl shook her head when the camera showed her father and the ZTV crew being sent flying from the force of the attacks. She couldn't believe that after all that the man was still saying it was all just cheap tricks. She winced however when the bolder they were flying on finally hit the ground, hard. What got her the most however was what she was seeing right now.

"Is he…" started Erasa

"…talking into a rock" finished Videl both having sweat drops on their heads.

Cell Games:

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them BURN." Said the bio-droid forcing even more energy into his attack overpowering Gohan's attack until only a bit of it was still holding up.

"Now this is where you END." Said Cell pushing even more energy into the attack. Gohan grunted at that his beam being reduced to just the side in front of him, and he was forced to one knee.

With a grunt of effort the boy managed to push more energy into the attack causing them to even out once more as he stood to his feet.

"You fool don't you get it I am the perfect weapon." Said Cell forcing even more energy into his attack.

"Shit it's too much" said Gohan still trying to hold the beam.

"Gohan" came Goku's voice once again.

"If you're holding back because you're worried about the planet forget about it. Any damage done can be fixed with the Dragonballs." Finished the older and dead Saiyan.

Worried and tired of just watching Piccolo flew out, his white aura bursting forth around him. flying around the occupied android he brought his arms back before throwing them forward.

"Masenko-HA" cried the Namek a golden beam of energy flying from his hands into the androids back. He was shocked speechless however when the attack did no damage. Annoyed Cell looked back before his wings opened up and an energy blast flew from his back striking the Namek and sending him flying.

"Where the hell did Piccolo's brain go, to think he could save Gohan all by himself" said Krillin.

"He didn't think he could, but he went anyway." Said Tien energy waves pouring off of him.

"Tien not you too" said Krillin

"Sorry Krillin, but it's just not my style to just wait for death and not put up a decent fight."

"Because you're a man of honor, and a little pig headed." Said Yamcha with a grin.

"Maybe so, but I've always liked that honor excuse more." Replied the three eyed man grinning down at his friend.

"Hey Krillin, I'll leave Trunks here with you." said Yamcha

"Oh c'mon Yamcha not you too" exclaimed Krillin in exasperation.

His answer was Yamcha's own white aura bursting to life. Then nodding to one another both Tien and Yamcha took off to help out.

"Damn it" said Krillin with a sigh.

"I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn" said Krillin with a smirk. Then taking one glance back he followed after his friends his own aura springing to life.

"Special Beam Cannon" called Piccolo before his signature attack slammed into Cells back. Looking up Cell was greeted to the sight of the remaining Z fighters landing around him before they all unleashed their own attacks.

Annoyed the bio-droid sent a wave of energy from his body sending all but Gohan flying. Gohan in response focused more energy into his attack pushing Cell back a bit. Quickly correcting his footing the android pumped even more power into the beam forcing them back into the stalemate.

Struggling to their feet both Yamcha and Tien renewed their attacks upon the androids back. They were quickly sent back to the ground as Cell released another power blast. The androids reprieve didn't last however as both Piccolo and Krillin stepped up and unleashed their own attacks.

Finally not able to simply watch anymore Vegeta launched himself into action, transforming as soon as he left the ground. While this was going on Cells attack had slowly started to push Gohan's back, while holding off Krillin's and Piccolo's as well. Getting to their feet Yamcha and Tien resumed their attacks upon the android only for Cell to blast them all off their feet yet again sending them flying.

The planet began to shake from the power being unleashed, the ground around them breaking up. finally Vegeta made his move unleashing his own energy blast striking the android in the back. Cell looked back in shock, which was just the distraction Gohan needed to make his move.

With a scream Gohan's power poured out increasing the strength of his attack at least four times. Cell was caught completely by surprise, his blast being overpowered and Gohan's hitting him dead center.

Walking forward the demi-saiyan put even more energy into his attack. The pressure of the attack was great enough that Cell's body stared to break apart slowly, the pieces being disintegrated. Gohan seeing this poured in the remainder of his energy speeding up the process until nothing, not even a cell remained behind. Once this was done the beam flew up into space were it disintegrated completely.

The camera spun showing a panting Gohan floating in the air his arm still outstretched. Gradually his arm lowered until it rested by his side. His energy lowed as his hair and eyes turned black his golden aura disappearing. Then without warning the boy fell from the sky landing on his back. The camera turned once again showing the wide eyed faces of Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta.

"H-he did it. Cells ki signature has completely disappeared." Said the Namek in shock.

"You mean it, we're really safe again." Asked Krillin hope shining in his voice.

"Yeah" answered the Namek.

"Damn it's been a few years since I heard someone say that." said Yamcha

"Yeah" seconded Tien.

"You guys know what this means?" said Yamcha getting questioning looks from the others.

"The kid just became the strongest fighter in the Universe." He said with a grin getting a smirk from the Namek and a scowl from Vegeta.

"Alright guys lets pack up there's still work to be done." Said the sobered up Namek before he floated down and grabbed Gohan. Tien and Yamcha floated down and quickly grabbed Trunks

"Vegeta you coming" asked Piccolo looking over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up." said the prince quietly getting a nod from the Namek who turned and took off his white aura springing up protectively around himself and Gohan. Tien and Yamcha seeing this nodded his way before following after the Namek.

"You've beaten me again Kakarot." Spoke the prince after a few silent moments.

"Not only have you surpassed me in power but your son has as well. You've left me alone in this universe, the last of our once proud race. Hopefully I too can die gloriously in battle as all Saiyan's should."

With that said the prince blasted off after the group his blue aura blazing to life around him. once he was gone the camera's turned showing the man known as Hercule climbing out from under the rocks. Not long later the ZTV crew pulled themselves out along with Hercules students.

Hercule seeing he was the only person around quickly claimed he had been the one to defeat Cell. The reporter looked at him incredulously for a moment before shrugging and going with it. once this happened the camera shut itself down the last things being seen was the insignia for Capsule Corporation.

Lookout:

The atmosphere was tensed upon Dende's Lookout. Everyone stood looking upon the imposing form of the great dragon before them. Things had been going according to plan for the most part. Gohan had been all healed up once they arrived and Trunks had been brought back to life, along with anyone else killed by Gero's androids using the first wish the dragon granted. Now however they had a problem

The second wish they had planned on using to bring Goku back seeing as this was a new Dragon. Unfortunately it didn't work since Dende had used the same model to create this dragon as the old one. It was at this point that Goku himself had intervened.

He had told him that they shouldn't wish him back at all. Apparently he and King Kai had been called in to see the Grand Kai. Even still he asked if they could bring King Kai back to life seeing as he owed the Kai for the destruction of his planet and subsequent death.

They had agreed to do this until the group was reminded about the bomb's planted within androids 17 and 18. King Kai had suggested they go with the bombs and he'd contact Mouri on Namek about his own problem. Finally Goku brought up one final topic.

"Dende have you chosen a protector yet?" asked the Saiyan

"A protector, what's that?" questioned the young guardian.

"The protector is just that. You see each time a guardian is chosen they chose a protector to fight in case trouble occurs as the Guardian's cant fight themselves. Goku had been the one that Kami had appointed." Answered Piccolo with a contemplative look.

"Well couldn't you do that now Piccolo." Asked Yamcha.

"No. Kami was guardian himself as such I have to teach Dende how to do the job." Said Piccolo.

"Gohan can do it" said Goku catching everyone by surprise.

"Not only is he the strongest but this way Chichi can't confine him to that room all day." Said the Saiyan nodding to himself at his brilliance.

Gohan's eyes lit up upon hearing this. He had known of his fate to be stuck in his bedroom studying. He however had never liked doing that, now however with his Saiyan side free once more it was something that he could not allow.

"Good idea Goku that would also force Chichi to let Gohan grow up." said King Kai putting in his two cents.

"I don't see why he couldn't do it, he does meet all the qualifications." Said Piccolo thoughtfully.

"The pays good too." said Goku shocking everyone but Piccolo.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Goku.

"Well I never told Chichi but with the money I made doing this over the years, as well as what Chichi gets with her royal status our family is the richest in the world. In fact the only people who even compare are the Briefs. Hell your mother still thinks we're living off the prize money from the Martial Arts tournaments." Finished the Saiyan with a chuckle.

"So what do you think Gohan?" asked Dende.

"You had me at less studying." Said Gohan with a smirk.

With that settled they made the wish to have the androids bombs removed. After talking a bit more everyone took off in their own directions. Strangely enough Vegeta stayed back with Trunks, Gohan, and Yamcha as they flew.

"Trunks" called Vegeta breaking the silence that they flew in.

"After you settle things at home I want you to come back. It's time you learned about your heritage. I don't want to die and take that knowledge with me." Finished the prince getting a nod from his lavender haired son.

"That goes for you to brat. A First Class Elite should know about his race." Then before anyone could break out of their surprise and question him he blasted off towards what had become his home.

"Gohan aren't you heading home." Asked Trunks when Gohan didn't break off.

"No. Mom is at Capsule Corp with Grandpa." Answered the newly promoted demi-saiyan.

"Well guys this is where we part see ya soon" said Yamcha.

"See ya" chorused the two demi's before Yamcha blasted off his own way.

Once he was gone the two demi's nodded to each other before they to blasted off trying to beat each other to Capsule Corp.

Orange Star City:

Videl sighed as she stared up at the night sky. After Cell was killed Erasa had taken it upon herself to throw a party that just about their entire school attended. Before that however her father had arrived only to be chewed out for trying to steal the credit for beating Cell.

She sighed at that, her parents hadn't been getting along since her father won the last Budokai tournament. She had even heard her mother and Erasa's mom talking about her getting a divorce. This didn't particularly bother her too much, as long as she went with her mom.

Throughout the party though most people had been talking about the Cell Games. Which eventually led to her thinking about the boy who had beaten Cell. Many of the girls had even mentioned starting a fan club for the boy, one she was actually considering to join. Quietly she got up from her spot and headed to her room, she'd need rest if she was to train with her mom in the morning.

Son House:

Chichi was not happy right now. First her husband had died and couldn't be brought back due to a summons from one of the Kai's. Then Gohan had been chosen as the Earth's new protector, something she opposed greatly. She had always wanted Gohan to be a scholar, not a fighter like his father.

That however was quickly squashed when Dende and even King Kai had told her the matter was closed and was an order from the Grand Kai himself. Apparently it wasn't just that Gohan was the strongest but that he cared about this planet just as much as his father did. They even said that the Grand Kai wouldn't allow for Gohan's potential to be wasted, or the planet to be destroyed for her selfish desires.

They did however agree that Gohan should still study. Now however he wouldn't just study all day, he'd train and have some time just to relax. More had been added when Vegeta had told everyone about Gohan's promotion to Elite and that he'd be studying the history of his race. Apparently there was more to the Saiyans than the Earthling mother knew.

Bulma had taken that chance to invite Chichi to come whenever Gohan did if she wanted to. Apparently the blue haired woman believed she needed to get out of the woods more. With a sigh the woman shook herself from her thoughts wondering absently what the future would hold.

AN: That's it the chap's done. Cell's finally been destroyed and Gohan walks a new uncharted path. The world now knows Hercule was not the one responsible for Cell's destruction. Next chapter Gohan's new life truly begins. Thanks for reading and please review. Till Next time LATER.


	3. News

A Simple Change

Chapter 3: News

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

AN: Attention passenger's this is your captain speaking. I just have a few quick announcements before he get back on course. Firstly I have to thank everyone who sent in reviews. Secondly and most importantly I'd like to know how you guys feel in regards to lemons. I'm asking this because I plan on making this story more realistic seeing as I don't think Saiyan's act the same way as humans when it comes to certain situations.

As such I think I'm going to make several things different than from cannon. One thing Videl will not be Gohan's first girlfriend. I've also heard several interesting theories concerning Saiyans that I'm thinking of putting to the test.

One such theory was that while Saiyans generally have one mate they often had sex with more than just that one mate. Hell I've even heard some where it was said that incest was okay on Planet Vegeta. This of course doesn't necessarily mean that there will be incest in this fic I'm just saying what I heard.

However IF I was to receive a shit load of request I would consider it. As of right now I'm trying to determine who Gohan's first will be here are the choices

Bulma

18

Lime

Videl

Erasa

Chichi

If it was to be Chichi I'd definitely have my work cut out for me to make it believable. The others I already know I could do. Hell I have half a mind to just let Gohan take them all at least once. I'm also taking votes if I should do a bit of Videl/Erasa or not. Well please give me your opinions on that so I'd know what my readers think. Now we return to our regularly scheduled program.

**Stewardess please get that soda and peanuts to ShadowMajin.**

Start Now

It was a bright day in the 439 mountains, the area that had been a home for the Son family for over a decade. Only one day had passed since the day that had managed to change the life of a single demi-saiyan. It was now that the previous day's event's finally caught up with him.

In just one day he had lost his father, a man he'd thought to be unbeatable in battle. He'd killed the same person who caused his fathers death and subsequently become the strongest fighter in the universe. He'd been promoted from a low class Saiyan to a First Class Elite. He'd become the Earth's new Protector in place of his father, and had finally broken free from the hell that was studying all day.

Just thinking about all this made the demi-saiyan want to just stay in bed all day, as he suddenly found himself exhausted even though he'd just woken up. Regardless he still forced himself to rise from the comfort of his bed and trudged into the bathroom. Emerging from the bathroom some fifteen minutes later he dressed himself in his black pants and a long sleeved white Chinese style shirt and a pair of black shoes.

Once dressed he left his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. About halfway there he stopped and glanced at himself in the mirror. Frowning at the reflection he grunted before his energy skyrocketed and he took on his Super Saiyan state. Smiling at what he now saw he continued to follow his nose towards the kitchen.

"Morning mom" spoke the boy with a smile.

"Good morning Gohan, and just where are you off to all dressed up?" spoke Chichi

"First I'm heading to Capsule Corp. to see Trunks off, then I'm going to be with Grandpa for the rest of the day." Answered the young demi-saiyan.

"Okay just be back in time for lunch." Said Chichi with a smile.

Gohan nodded as he removed his shirt and sat down exposing the white tank top he wore. The reason why was revealed as soon as the food touched the table and he was allowed to eat. Chichi sighed at that, Gohan while a good boy left much to be desired when it came to table manners but she supposed that was just another part of his Saiyan heritage showing. Kami knows both Goku and Vegeta had nearly identical table manners as her son it was amazing nothing ever got on their clothes.

Once he was done he threw his shirt back on and said a quick good bye to his mother before heading out the door. Stopping for a moment he considered going to check up on Ikaris(sp?). While he knew the dragon was well off Ikarais was still his closest friend and had been for about three years. He supposed that was probably the way most human boys felt about their dogs. He smirked at that thought, only a Saiyan could take a dragon as a pet.

With a smile he made up his mind and called for the Nimbus Cloud. The yellow cloud streaked through the air leaving a yellow streak behind it before stopping down in front of the boy. Without a seconds hesitation he hopped on and headed towards Ikaris's cave.

An hour later found the demi-saiyan flying over the streets of West City. He sighed however seeing a number of reporters outside the gates of Capsule Corp. shaking his head he turned and descended in the back of the building. Almost as soon as his feet touched the ground the magic cloud took off and disappeared into the sky.

Making his way to the door he quickly punched in his families four digit pass code and entered the large building. Unknown to most was that the Capsule Corporation building served as not only the labs and office's of its workers but the home of the Brief family as well.

While most of the labs were underground, the office's remained on the first two floors. Over that was the garden, and the Brief's living area over that. The bedrooms over that along with the guestrooms and the newly built gravity room, and recovery center taking up the top floor. The newly designed gravity room capable of going up to 200 times earths natural gravity. The recovery center home to some newly built and improved recovery pods capable of healing both Humans and Saiyans. Too say Bulma had been busy since becoming Vegeta's mate would be a huge understatement.

As he walked the demi-saiyan noticed the shocked looks that crossed the faces of several workers. Shrugging it off as none of his concern he pushed on to the elevator. Upon entering the elevator he simply pressed his thumb to the pad and punched in the floor number. Once the elevator stopped he stepped out into the garden just in time to hear one of Vegeta's yells rip through the air.

"WOMAN WHY ARE THOSE WEAKLING HUMAN'S ON MY LAWN" screamed the prince of Saiyans as he glared out the window.

"HOW THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSE TO KNOW" replied Bulma from across the yard.

"WELL GET THEM THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

Anything further Gohan failed to hear as he had taken his hands and covered his ears in an attempt to spare his rather sensitive ear drums. Looking over he could see Trunks simply slip a pair of earplugs in his ears before turning towards a buffet table. Without even realizing he had walked over and sat next to Trunks staring at the table with hunger in his eyes. Trunks seeing the boy's predicament simply gave him an extra pair of earplugs he had kept in his pocket.

Orange Star City:

Videl sighed as she listened to Erasa talk at speeds she could barely understand. Somehow the bubbly blonde had started ranting about her first kiss, and when it would happen, how it would feel and countless other things she wasn't paying attention to. She wondered absently if her life long best friend had been dropped on her head as a baby, it certainly would explain a lot.

Ox Kingdom Later:

The Ox King, Gyumao was a very well known figure when it came to the royalty of the world. In fact his own status was second only to the king of the world himself. His popularity was only added to when he became known as one of the students to the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi.

He eventually became known as the king of Fire Mountain, even being nicknamed as the Ox Demon King. His massive strength was only supported by his massive size making him quite the intimidating site when angered. Such things however meant nothing to him at the moment.

He'd lived a long life becoming one of the most feared men on the planet. He had fathered and raised a daughter who in turn had a son of her own. He had watched his grandson go from a sheltered boy who scared easily to the strongest warrior in the universe and he was only eleven. He'd be twelve if you counted the time he spent within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber upon Kami's lookout. He however tossed that to the side as it was only a day in the real world.

Regardless he couldn't help notice the fact that he was getting old. Well defined muscle had given way to a pot belly long ago, though he still kept some of his muscle. His moves had become sluggish and he often found himself winded for things he could've done without breaking a sweat at one point. Black hair had long since given way to the gray hair that covered him now.

It was with these things in mind that he had made his decision. He'd already run it by Chichi who also thought it was a good idea. Even still he was nervous about this as it would forever change the life of his grandson putting him in the spotlight that could very well expose the secrets of his family.

With a sigh he shook himself from his thoughts before turning on the plasma screen TV in his room.

Capsule Corp:

Bulma sighed as she took in the people before her. These reporters had been in front of the gates all morning trying to get information out off her. Trunks had just left about twenty minutes ago giving her the opportunity to handle the annoyances called reporters. To her right stood Vegeta face set in his ever present scowl as he glared at the bugs before him.

If it wasn't for his mate, the food, and the fact he had no place else to go he'd have probably destroyed this planet long ago. If not that he'd have at least killed off all the blasted reporters. Fortunately for these bastards the people on this planet could at least amuse him while there was no fighting going on. Now all he had to do was wait for his mate to get rid of these insignificant peasants.

Gohan watched the whole thing through his room window. In all honesty he wasn't interested in going out there at all. In fact the only way they were getting him out there in front of all those nosey reporters was if a riot broke out, and with Vegeta out there he seriously doubted that happened.

It was for this reason he was content to sit in his room watching his Ghost Rider DVD. He didn't care what nobody said Eva Mendez was HOT and he'd blast you with a ki blast before he let anyone say otherwise. It was for this reason that he missed the entirety of Bulma impromptu press conference, as well as the shattering of the beliefs the people of the earth had held. Even still when asked years later he'd still say his time had been well spent.

Two hours later found the demi-saiyan walking through West City's mall. He completely ignored the shocked looks from people who looked in his direction as Bulma was walking next to him. Somehow the blue haired beauty had convinced him to get his ears pierced. He actually didn't feel anything other than a slight, barely felt tickling on his earlobes.

Looking at himself, more specifically his ears he saw two teal colored studs, one on each ear. After a second of thought he bought two black ones as well. Bulma herself had bought several things to have delivered to Capsule Corp. once her shopping was out the way the two headed back towards her home before Gohan headed towards his grandfathers.

Orange Star City:

Videl sighed as she relaxed on her bed after a relaxing shower. Erasa had somehow had one of her more ingenious ideas today which ended up with them swimming in her pool. The reason she labeled the idea as ingenious was because today was an incredible hot day around 95 degrees.

Erasa had left around thirty minutes ago, her mother having had to come get her due to an emergency. Unfortunately her moment of relaxation shattered as she heard the argument her parents were having through the walls. Not long later her mother entered the room with a scowl on her face causing the pre-teen to frown.

In her opinion her mother was the definition of the word 'Goddess'. This was also backed up by the fact that she was a world famous model. Her long black hair was tied in two pony tails that stopped just above her waistline. Her arms and legs were well toned and muscled, though not bulky like a male's would be. (AN: Just picture Kurenei from Naruto with black hair and eyes and C-cups.)

Just about anytime they were together the woman was smiling so seeing her scowl said a lot to the younger girl. The older woman sighed as she closed the door softly. Sitting on the bed she motioned for the younger girl to come over to her, which Videl obliged to.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've decided it's time you learn of your heritage." Started the woman her voice low, though Videl still managed to pick it up.

"I suppose I should start by saying that humans are not the only beings in this galaxy. They are however one of the weaker races though they hold more potential to gain strength than many others."

"You say that as if you're not human yourself." Said Videl quietly.

"I'm not, and neither are you, completely anyway." Replied the mother shocking the younger girl.

"I come from a planet that has long since been destroyed, a planet of warriors. Our race has a history that revolved around battles, though we were known for many other things. Throughout the universe those of our planet were feared. I come from what was once known as Planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyans." Finished the woman getting wide eyes from her daughter as she instantly recognized the word.

With Gohan:

Gohan stared. That's all he didn't blink or move an inch. He simply stared at the man in front of him as if silently asking if the man was serious. Upon receiving a nod from the man his eyes flew wide with surprise. He couldn't believe it, but he had just been offered the chance to rule over the entirety of the Ox Kingdom.

His mother had always been rather tight lipped when discussing her past. Sure his grandfather came around often but she never really discussed her past. But to her his mother had been a princess of an entire country shocked him to the core. It was only now that his mother's old nickname for him finally made since, he now understood why she would always call him 'little prince'.

A smirk soon found it's way upon the young warriors face. It looked like Vegeta wasn't the only prince in town now.

"Alright then Gohan you should know this status comes with a lot. You'll have to study and understand business and politics as well as you know fighting by the time you turn eighteen. You'll also have to learn how to run a country but that will come to you in time." Spoke the Ox King with a smile.

"Now this also comes with several bonuses the most well known of which is Diplomatic Immunity though I doubt you'll need it much. Now you'll also notice you will be offered to test out a lot of high quality products before they even hit the market. The ones you like you would even be allowed to keep."

"Normally you'd have to worry about the media a lot, but I'm not going to give your name when I make the announcement. The only people that will know of who you are would be those in your social circle. What you'll probably find most beneficial though is now even if your father someday returns your mother can't make you become a scholar." Finished the Ox King.

Gohan by the end of this was close to drooling at the prospects. From what he understood the Ox Kingdom was the leading technological distributor in the world. Hell they even had stock in Capsule Corp. Why his mother turned down leadership he'd probably never know. What he did know however was that things were definitely changing.

AN: That's it chapters done. Videl's half saiyan and daughter of a model and Gohan's a prince. Next chapter will be a time skip of six months. Things may be looking up for Gohan but he'll soon learn what happens when things start going to smoothly. Next Chapter: Enter Bojack.


	4. Tournament

A Simple Change

Chapter 4: Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

AN: Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. I know you're all shaken up as we've experienced a bit of turbulence but everything is under control. As far as lemons are concerned I have ruled out both Chichi and Bulma after much thought. Still 18, Lime, and Videl's mom are still up for grabs. Videl however will be a definite.

Also to let you guys know I just created my own group at yahoo groups so check that out. That's were all my lemons will be. I'll even be doing some that have nothing to do with the story so they'll be one shots. Anyway the group is called cdzscollection so check it out.

If there is nothing further lets get back to the show.

Start Now:

The World Championship Martial Arts Competition. That was the name of the tournament to be sponsored by one of the world's wealthiest men Mr. Money. The tournament was actually thought up by him as a birthday present for his son Dollar. For this tournament anyone was allowed to compete regardless of age, sex, or nationality.

So it was of no surprise that when Bulma had heard of this she had informed all of the Z Fighters and signed up anyone who wished to compete. Capsule corp. had been in charge of the building of the entire arena. It would seem that people had been impressed with the quality of the footage from the Cell Games.

As a result several of the Z Fighters had entered the tournament. The incentive for this was the prize of one million dollars and any automobile of choice. That had been all that was needed for Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien to enter. Gohan and Trunks however had entered for one reason alone, they were bored and wanted to fight. The money and the car had merely been thought of as a bonus to them.

Vegeta however had no interest in entering the competition at all. He didn't care for money and he had more than enough motorcycles and cars. That and the fact that the tournament held no competition for him had been enough to keep him from entering.

Piccolo had nearly entered as well. However upon hearing that Vegeta was out decided against it. The reason was simple with the exception of Gohan and Trunks, Vegeta was the only competition. He had more experience and power than Trunks, and while Gohan was stronger they knew each others moves so well there was just no point.

At the moment the blue haired beauty was looking over the data files for the arena she had built. With the video system she had made she had installed some properties of the scouter she had gotten from when Radditz had first arrived, thanks to this the power levels of the fighters could be shown.

She had wanted to do more but figured it would be over the top seeing as how this was a human tournament. That and the fact that most humans had no idea how to manipulate their ki made her decide against it as it would be extra work for nothing. She did however use an advanced camera system.

The cameras themselves were capable of flight to monitor aerial battles and much like for the Cell games they were set up so people could actually see the fights. Once she saw everything was checked out and good to go she shut down the computer and exited her lab.

439 Mountains:

Not much had changed in the Son household in the last six months. Chichi still cooked and Gohan still studied. However now instead of just the work his mother had piled upon him he studied politics, as well as Saiyan history, language and culture. On top of this he still had to keep up his training among many other things. He had never been so happy Piccolo had taught him the tri-form technique all those years ago. This allowed him to train and learn from Vegeta, spend time with his grandfather and learn from him, and be home to tend to the house and his mother at the same time.

Two months after the Cell Games they had learned that Chichi was pregnant. Dende had relayed the news to his father and King Kai as soon as he found out. King Kai had then informed Dende of the situation in otherworld. Goku had apparently been part of a task force sent to clean things up in HFIL.

As it turns out not long after Cell had arrived there he and various other villains had rebelled and taken over the place. The Grand Kai had heard about this and had each Kai under him summon their strongest warrior to handle the problem. After this was taken care of the Grand Kai had held a tournament to celebrate.

Goku had ended up tying with someone by the name of Pikkon. Both of them had won the rights to be trained by the Grand Kai himself. The Grand Kai had also fixed Goku's head injury allowing him to slowly regain his memories of the Saiyan race. Unfortunately this resulted in Goku having a split personality disorder, as well as the loss of control over his power they were all determined to fix. According to King Kai once that was done they would be allowed to wish Goku back to life.

Unfortunately King Kai said that this could take up to a decade to do. Apparently this wasn't the first time they had dealt with something like this. King Kai had stated that they needed Goku to regain control of his power so as not to destroy the planet before sending him back. Of course they needed to stabilize his personality first since it was tied to his emotions, in which Goku drew his power from.

Needless to say Chichi had not been happy to hear this. The fact that Goku would miss not only the birth but likely the first ten years of his child's life saddened her greatly. Gohan himself had also been saddened by this but was happy that his father would eventually be returning.

Regardless of this though Gohan was happy with the knowledge that he would not remain an only child. When he was younger he had always felt alone. Sure he had friends but they were all at least a decade older than he was. He had never had anyone near his own age to associate with.

Of course he'd never tell his mother something like that and instead spent time with the friends he did have who were more like family. Bulma was his godmother, and Krillin had become an uncle to him as he and Goku were like brothers. Yamcha and Tien had become like cousins to him, and Piccolo had become a second father for him.

He had gained himself a best friend in Trunks though. The two were found together more often then not now. Weather it be training, studying, or just hanging out the two were together like brothers, they were god brothers, but brothers none the less.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the demi-saiyan looked himself over in the mirror. For today he had chosen his orange gi, which like his father held no symbol on the back. The significance of this was that it showed him as his own master. Underneath the top he wore a black training shirt to match the wristbands and belt wrapped around his waist. To finish the outfit he wore a pair of black boots.

Nodding to himself the universe's strongest fighter headed down the stairs for breakfast. After a meal that would have fed at least ten people not of Saiyan decent both Gohan and Chichi headed off to Capsule Corp.

Elsewhere:

Videl looked out of the window of the air car in boredom. Beside her Erasa was speaking a mile a minute about something the black haired girl wasn't paying any attention to. Her father or Hercule, as she had taken to calling him, had decided to compete in the tournament hoping to prove he was the strongest in the world.

She snorted at that thought, but was happy her mother was allowing her to compete herself. And while she didn't hold any fantasies of winning she did hope someone hit the buffoon hard enough to shut him up. She didn't even live with him and the man still manage to talk her ears off.

She absently wondered if the 'Gold Fighter', as they had taken to calling him, would be competing as well. She hoped he did then maybe she could talk him into teaching her how to fight like he did since her mother couldn't. Apparently Vasha (videl's mother) had been one of the rare non fighters on Vegeta-sei, she just didn't have the lust for battle most Saiyans had.

Whatever the case she couldn't wait to test her strength against the fighters that would be there. She nodded absentmindedly giving off the impression she was listening to Erasa who was still speaking so fast she could set a new record for words spoken per minute.

Tournament Grounds:

The Competition had finally started as all the participants had arrived. The preliminary rounds had all the fighters split up into several different rings above the ocean. The last ones standing in the rings would move on to the semifinals. As such the Z Fighters were making quick work of the competition.

Gohan ducked under a punch before coming up with an uppercut to one guy's jaw grinning the whole time. Not giving the guy any time to compose himself he gave a spin kick sending him crashing into two others causing all three to fall over into the water below.

Ducking under a kick from behind, he countered with a mule kick to the chest sending another guy flying back towards the edge. Springing forwards on his hands the demi-saiyan grinned once more before launching himself into another fray.

While this was going on Yamcha was quickly clearing the ring of anyone who crossed his path. When he had first learned of the tournament he had been understandably reluctant about entering. However after learning a few details about the tournament itself he had quickly changed his mind, the prize money being one of the bigger reasons.

Ducking low he avoided a palm strike from a sumo and simultaneously swept the legs out of a kick boxer. Still spinning he lashed out with an elbow to the sumo's stomach causing him to fold over before delivering a back fist to the man's chest sending him flying. He whistled as the sumo managed to take out at least five more people as he flew over the edge. Almost casually he sidestepped the kick boxer's fist before slamming his left foot into the man's stomach launching him over the edge.

In another ring Trunks easily removed his opponents as they came at him. The purple haired youth was making it look easy to defeat the number of men he was facing. Finally with one hard punch the demi-saiyan created a domino effect knocking all of his opponents from the ring.

Tien was also having an easy time defeating his opponents. Unlike the others though Tien had expected as much. Especially since all his opponents before Goku had never so much as interested him. After he'd fought the earth raised Saiyan his standard of expectation had done nothing but rise from that point on. As such it came to no surprise to Chouzu when he saw Tien clear his ring while looking incredibly bored doing it.

In another ring Krillin was also having a great time. He hadn't felt like this since he competed with Goku during the World Martial Arts Tournaments as kids. Using his size to his advantage he ducked under a kick to his head before quickly giving a 'soft' punch into his opponent's stomach. His opponent however soon found himself wide eyed as well as bent over the former monk's fist while cradling his stomach. A second later the pain was forgotten as a kick to the side forced him out of the ring and into the water below.

On the other side of the stadium those watching could see one of the tournaments youngest competitors taking out opponents left and right. The child who could be no older than twelve was using her height and a surprising amount of speed to deal with all those who came to eliminate her.

A tired smile graced Videl's face as she panted for breath. She still couldn't believe her mother had not only encouraged her to compete but had signed her up as well. She was broken from her thoughts as she was forced to dodge a punch from one of the many kick boxers participating in the tournament. Quickly regaining her composer the girl quickly slid under a kick from her opponent in a way that reminded Yamcha absently of his time as a professional baseball player, before coming up and delivering a round house kick to her opponents back making him fall over the edge and into the watery depths below.

While this was going on a certain famous martial arts master, turned perverted old man was currently enjoying the sights that this tournament was providing. While most spent their time watching the matches Master Roshi was watching the women who had flocked to the tournament. Somewhere deep within the old master he wished he still held the youth to match the near immortality that he'd gained during his time. Unfortunately for the old man this wasn't the case which caused the ladies man within him to shed a waterfall of tears.

Elsewhere the current Budokai champion Hercule sat within a booth eating while watching the fights. Since he was putting up his belt and title he wasn't forced to fight it out like the others and wouldn't have to fight until the finals. While plenty of people came to the tournament many came for two reasons. The first was seeing Hercule fight as he was the current champion, and the second was the hopes of seeing the golden haired youth from the Cell Games make an appearance. The thought of real aliens competing in the tournament was a definite bonus though.

"_Gohan is advancing to the Quarter Finals_."

The afro sporting mans head shot up like a bullet upon hearing those words. He managed to look up just in time to see the camera show a smirking, black haired Gohan.

"_Yamcha is advancing_."

"_Trunks is advancing_."

"Tien is advancing"

"_Krillin is advancing._"

"_Videl is advancing_."

With each of these names and pictures the man's eyes grew wide as he went pale in the face. His plate hit the floor upon hearing his daughters name as he had no idea she would be participating. Of course the shock of seeing four of the people from the Cell Games had also played a part. After a one hour intermission the crowds gathered once more to watch the Semi Finals.

"_The first match of the Semi Finals will be Gohan vs. Killa_."

Hearing the announcement both fighters made their way to the ring. As they arrived Gohan bowed to his opponent who merely grunted in distaste. Killa was actually quite tall stopping at a height of about 6'3" which was monstrous when compared to Gohan who wasn't even 5 ft tall. The man was clearly a boxer which was shown by the boxing gloves he wore. Other than that he was clad in nothing but black and red trunks.

The match, if you could call it that, was over faster than most people could blink. Almost as soon as the word 'start' left the announcers mouth Gohan had pounced on his disrespectful opponent. Nailing him in the stomach with an elbow he quickly brought the taller man down to his level before a back fist hit the man in the face causing him to stumble. Before he could even take two steps back he was caught with a spin kick that sent him skidding across and out of the ring.

"_The winner by ring out Gohan_." Came the shout of the announcer getting cheers from the crowd.

"_Second Match: Tien vs. Trunks_."

The second match however proved to be far more entertaining than the first. Almost as soon as the match begun the two were at each other locking fist and feet in a flurry of blows. With each blow it the two began to float above the ring until they were both high in the sky.

Breaking apart both fighters smirked signaling the end of the warm-up. With a shout Tien powered up his white battle aura surrounding him. Trunks seeing this raised an eyebrow before the three eyed warrior launched himself forward. The speed of Tien's launch was enough to surprise the demi-saiyan allowing him to score a hard punch to the purple haired warrior's jaw sending him flying towards the water.

Tien, never one to let an opportunity pass, quickly brought his hands into position and summoned up the required amount of ki. Trunks, who had managed to stop himself just above the water, looked up just in time to see Tien launch his attack.

"Tri Beam HA." Screamed the bald warrior before the golden beam launched itself down towards Trunks.

Having recovered quickly Trunks watched the beam come before smacking it behind him and into the water were it exploded causing the water to shoot up. This time it was Trunks who launched himself forward appearing in front of Tien faster than the man could track even with his extra eye. .

Tien's eyes went wide as the force of Trunks knee took the air from his lungs. Without pause or even a thought the purple haired teen sent the three eyed man towards the water below at high speed after nailing him in the back with an elbow. Unfortunately for Tien the attack wasn't finished as Trunks materialized ahead of him and grabbing him by the arm spun him before sending him into the water.

"_Winner of the second match Trunks_." Yelled the announcer excitement clear in his voice.

Elsewhere Vegeta sat with a smirk on his face as he watched the match. It seemed that sparring with his son had indeed knocked the hesitation out of him and gotten him fighting like a true Saiyan.

"_Third Match: Krillin vs. Videl_." Called the announcer as everyone settled down from the excitement of the previous match.

As Videl made her way to the ring she couldn't help but feel nervous. While she had struggled and only managed to win the previous round by luck, Krillin had done so with pure skill. The same could be said about just about everyone else who made it this far.

"Hey calm down." Spoke Krillin easily catching the young girl's attention.

"What?" questioned the girl not even slowing her walk.

"Sorry you just reminded me of myself when I was your age, when I first competed in the Budokai." Explained Krillin getting a wide eyed look from the girl.

"Just remember this is all about having fun and testing yourself." Said the monk quietly just before they stepped into the ring.

As they took their positions in the ring Krillin bowed to his opponent an action Videl quickly found herself copying. Neither moved as the match started until Krillin slid himself into the standard defensive stance of the Turtle Style shocking many of the more knowledgeably spectators.

During the match however Krillin found himself acting more like a teacher than anything as he critiqued the girl's style silently. After a few minutes of doing nothing but dodging he found the girl already tiring and sighed. By her age he had been able to knock out most people with one good punch.

Looking up he was surprised to find a white aura started to surround the girl as she started to put more effort into her attacks. Still after a few minutes more the girl found herself lying on the ring in exhaustion.

"You know kid your not that bad." Said Krillin finally once more catching the girl's attention.

"While your forms great you're still lacking in a few areas. Mainly your stamina is too low which is why you tire out so fast. Another reason is because you have no grasp of how to handle your energy." Stated the monk catching the attention of everyone.

"Still your better than I was when I started so I'll give you that. But if your serious about martial arts than perhaps I can teach what you need to know." Said the monk much to the girl's surprise.

"W-who are you anyway?" questioned the girl tiredly.

"Name's Krillin I'm the new Turtle Hermit. You want to take me up on my offer all you have to do is find my island." With that said the bald monk walked off leaving a shocked crowd behind him.

"Roshi you old pervert you never said Krillin was the new Turtle Hermit." Said Oolong in surprise.

"That's because no one ever asked. Honestly though why did you think he still lives on the island when no one else does. Besides I'm too old to teach anyone else" explained the old pervert before his eyes followed the forms of two young girls who caught his attention.

The fourth and final match of the semifinals was between Yamcha and a sumo named Dosquoi. Like Gohan's match this one went by quickly with Yamcha taking down the sumo in a single punch. With that over with everyone turned their attention to the announcer who would soon be explaining the next round of the tournament.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be out as soon as it can so don't ask me to update. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till Next time LATER.


	5. Tournament Ends

A Simple Change

Chapter 5: Tournament Ends

AN: This is your captain speaking. Firstly I want to apologize for the LONG wait between chapters. I won't make excuses because I honestly forgot about this fic for a while with all the others I have. Anyway here is the new chapter.

Start Now:

The excited roar of the crowd echoed over the arena as they awaited the next round of the tournament. Nearly two hours had passed since Krillin's last match and the end of the quarter finals. After Krillin's match the announcer had stated they'd be having a two hour break before the semifinals. Following this the gathered Z Fighters had done what was deemed as most important, eat.

As the crowd roared in excitement Gohan sat strapped into some type of cart that reminded him of a rollercoaster. Along with him Krillin, Trunks, and Yamcha were also seated in carts. The carts according to the official who explained things to them would take them to the area were the semi-finals would be. There they would race to the finish as whoever won would face Hercule for the finals. Along the way they also had to face some martial artists who were pretending to be aliens. In the end they didn't even have to fight each other just beat each other to the finish line.

Once everything was ready they were launched the carts taking off down different tracks. As soon as they were gone four large screens appeared in the center of the room which showed a fighter on each screen.

* * *

Krillin had been quick to leap from his pod, having landed in a river of lava once he reached his battle area. Luckily he hadn't caught on fire along with the pod that was now sinking to the bottom of the river. Taking a look around he scowled as the place reminded him of how Namek had looked like after Frieza hit it with that energy ball, at least according to Goku.

Before he could think on that any further a figure began to become visible in the smoke in front of him. When the figure became fully visible his jaw dropped as standing in front of him was an extremely attractive woman with pale green skin, long orange hair and blue eyes.

'_Man space chicks are hott._' thought the former monk in a slight daze.

Before a single word could escape him the woman further surprised him by taking flight. Taking advantage of his shock the woman attacked connecting a kick to his neck followed by a punch to the jaw and a knee to the stomach that raised him into the air. Moving quickly she punched him to the ground so hard he bounced up only for a kick to connect to his side sending him flying into and through boulder. As he moved to pick himself up a pained cry left him as the woman landed feet first on his back before knocking him out with another kick to the neck.

* * *

After emerging from his pod Yamcha found himself walking across the sands of a manmade desert. Sweat dripped from his body in bucket loads from the heat of his area. As he moved towards the tower in the distance the sands behind him began to part as a hand raised itself out. Hearing the sounds Yamcha turned just in time to be grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air.

"_Oh hell no not this again_.' Thought Yamcha as soon as he realized what was happening.

Quickly gathering his ki the former baseball player moved to blast his opponent point black just before he was slammed unmercifully into the sandy grounds creating a crater. Grinning the blue skinned man give a quick twist with his wrist before a sickening crack was heard and Yamcha saw darkness.

* * *

The lavender haired demi-saiyan sighed as he looked over his surroundings. He currently found himself on a large grassy plane with a river just next to him with more grass on the other side. An assortment of plants and flowers littered the area with trees were scattered all around.

"Kami is this supposed to be a battleground or a picnic area." muttered the demi-saiyan in distaste.

Before he could think or speak anymore on the matter he jumped to the side just as a red ki blast hit the place he was standing and detonated. Looking around he spotted a blue skinned man sitting in a tree with his arm still outstretched. The man had short orange hair and wore a black jacket and a pair of white pants along with a pair of yellow boots. Finally at his side rested a sword sealed within its sheath.

Scowling up at the man in a manner very much like his father's Trunks had to fight the urge to blast the man's head off. Before he could speak a word the man leapt at him drawing his sword as he flew towards the lavender haired youth. As the man brought the blade down Trunks merely reached up and grabbed the man's wrist holding it tightly. Looking his attacker in the eye the teen spoke up not once breaking eye contact.

"This is supposed to be a friendly tournament not a death match. So why are you trying to kill me." Demanded the teen glaring at the man and trying hard to hold back his anger.

The man merely grinned, a green aura surrounding him as he launched another ki blast this time point black. When the smoke cleared the sight that greeted him however was not what he expected. For instead of seeing a crater he found himself staring straight into the enraged eyes of a pissed off demi-saiyan.

The man could only watch in shock and fear as his blue eyes bled green. As they did a yellow aura flickered into existence to surround Trunks as his lavender hair stood on end just before becoming blonde in color. Finally the boy's muscles became more toned and defined. Before the man could even blink he found himself sailing upwards thanks to an uppercut to his chin.

Trunks merely watched him fly for a few moments before grabbing the sword the man had dropped out of the air and taking off after him. Just as the man regained control of himself Trunks appeared in front of him. Before he could do anything however Trunks appeared in front of him giving him a diagonal slash with the sword. Five more slashes followed before the demi-saiyan spun and gave him a ki blast at point blank range utterly destroying him. Before he could even power down a shadow descended on him and he barely turned around before he found a boot slammed into his face.

* * *

Tien made his way quickly through the panicking crowd as he tried to make it to his downed friend. After witnessing the actions of the blue haired man the crowd had immediately erupted into a panic crying about murder. Still he knew Yamcha was still alive as he could still feel his friend's ki even if it is extremely weak.

As he reached the pods launching platform he was surprised to find Piccolo already standing there. Before he could say a word a senzu bean was tossed at him which he quickly caught before hopping into a pod on route to Yamcha. The Namek who had been monitoring the tournament quickly hopped into a pod of his own.

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he sat on the ground of the battle area he landed in. It actually seemed like more of a giant's toy box than anything else with all the dolls, and blocks lying around. Several balloons also floated around him almost lazily. Suddenly one above him popped causing him to look up just in time to see two large blocks falling towards him.

Jumping to his feet he narrowly avoided the blocks only to be forced to dodge five more that seemingly fell from the sky. Dodging the fifth one he found himself landing on what looked like a giant toy train just as someone came floating down to levitate in front of him.

The person was male and wore a red jacket which exposed his chest having only a single clasp closed. He wore a pair of white and blue pants along with a pair of yellow boots. Finally he wore a purple turban atop his head hiding his hair. Oddly enough however the man was floating upside down.

Stretching his arms out a thin red aura appeared around the man. As this happened the hands that had been circling the clock behind Gohan shot off before circling and taking flight towards him point first. Having jumped away as soon as they shot of the clock face Gohan summoned up his own golden aura just as the hands came towards him incinerating both.

"What are you doing damn it, that could've killed me." Demanded Gohan only for his opponent to chuckle at him.

"You have no idea." Stated the man.

Just as he finished saying this he stuck his hands out and glowed yellow for a second. As he did their surroundings melted away to be replaced with that of a decaying forest.

"Ok you've got my attention."

* * *

King Kai froze in the middle of his steak dinner as a sudden spike of power hit his senses. Turning away from his plate and attracting the attention of the four other Kai's in the room the resurrected Kai focused his senses in the direction the power spike had come from only to find himself reeling back moments later a cold sweat breaking out on his face.

"Oh no, Bojack." Muttered the Kai his whispered words causing the other three lesser Kai's to break out into a sweat much like his own.

{Gohan, Earth is in danger.}Called King Kai's telepathically immediately catching the young demi-saiyans attention.

{I had the feeling. Care to tell me who I'm dealing with.}

{Bojack. He's a dark demon of the worse kind, psychotic, unstable, and filled with malice and rage. He once tried to destroy every galaxy within the Dormidious sector.}

{Sounds a bit like King Piccolo from what I'm hearing.} Returned Gohan.

{Yes, but far more powerful and he has an insatiable appetite for genocide. In fact it had grown so serious that we the Kai's took it upon ourselves to stop him. All four of us fought together and managed to seal him within a star at the edge of this galaxy.}

{So what happened?}

{Your father happened. Unfortunately Bojack was set free when Goku destroyed my planet in an effort to stop Cell. As you can recall I was brought back to life with the Dragonballs but there were not enough wishes to restore my planet which is why I'm waiting until the year is up. Whatever the case with my planet destroyed the seal was destroyed leaving Bojack unbound and free to continue where he left off, and it appears his first target is earth.}

* * *

Gohan touched down softly as his conversation with King Kai was ended. As he did he found both Krillin and Trunks lying on the ground in front of him unconscious. Suddenly a massive power hit his senses causing him to look up just in time to see a blue skinned man come out of what appeared to be a darkened building. Like the others he wore white pants, yellow boots, and a black sash. He also wore an opened long sleeved blue trench coat and had a purple bandana tied around his head holding down the top part of his long orange hair.

Before a word could be said however both Yamcha and Tien came falling from the sky to land beside Gohan glaring at the man and the two followers on the side of him.

"You may as well give up this planet has been claimed by Lord Bojack." Said the girl who had taken out Krillin earlier earning a snort from Gohan.

"I know your kind. You think you can just waltz in and take over our planet. But you forgot to factor in one thing, I'm here." Said Gohan.

"Your presence matters not. You humans are mere ants in the presence of Lord Bojack." Said the short one as he descended down behind Gohan.

"Let's just see about that then." Said Gohan, a smirk that would make Vegita proud crossing his features.

Seeing this both Bido or Mohawk as Gohan dubbed him and Zangya or the girl as Gohan dubbed her charged at him only for the boy to glide backwards nailing Bujin, the short one in the jaw with an elbow as he tried to sneak up on him. Jumping back and up he dodged around a punch from Bido before grabbing his arm, spinning, and throwing him towards the ground. At the same time Zangya flew up towards him only for a blast of blue energy to be sent at her which she easily smacked aside. By this time Bido had recovered and sent out several small energy blast of his own only for Gohan to dodge to the side the blast blowing a hole in the wall that had been behind him showing the desert area it had blocked off.

Seeing this all three charged him in a pincer maneuver only for Bido to be sent flying through a wall by the revived Trunks. Soon enough both Zangya and Bujin were intercepted by speeding blurs and sent through separate walls themselves with Tien heading after the girl and Krillin and Yamcha going after the short one.

"Well since everyone seems to be partnered up, let's dance." Said Gohan a golden aura bursting up around him as he effortlessly transformed into his super saiyan form.

* * *

Almost as soon as Gohan transformed the crowd roared in excitement each and every person in attendance recognizing him as the boy who beat Cell more commonly known as 'The Gold Fighter'. Chichi herself looked around in surprise having never suspected such a response being given by her son's transformation. Bulma however had suspected something like this and had covered her infant son's ears before the roars could even be released and could only roll her eyes at her friend's ignorance.

"Chi this is exactly why you need to get out of the woods more. People had reacted the same way to Goku after the King Piccolo incident, the only difference this time is the whole world saw it happen not just one city. In the last six months the kids become an immortal god to these people." Explained Bulma quietly.

* * *

As Bojack swung down on him Gohan easily ducked under it and into his guard before giving a blow to his stomach followed quickly by an uppercut that sent him flying. Regaining his composure quickly Bojack launched a ki blast at the boy who'd chased after him only for him to smack it aside. This however had given the alien invader more than enough time to transform, his skin turning light green and his muscles bulging.

With his transformation complete he disappeared only to reappear with his knee buried into the boy's stomach before he delivered a backhand that sent him from the sky to the ground with enough force to create a crater upon impact. Not slowing in the slightest Bojack arched his back his hands glowing before he swung down a barrage of blood red ki blast flying from him down on the boy.

Stopping his blast Bojack smirked as he waited for the smoke to clear. When it did however the site that greeted him was not one he expected. Floating above the crater was Gohan his hair now a golden shade of blonde which now stood on end. Electrical sparks could be seen surging within the flame like golden aura that now surrounded the boy. His now green eyes were narrow with only a single golden bang hanging between them.

"Last chance, leave the planet now or die." Said Gohan his voice holding an even deadlier edge than before.

Bojack snorted and arched his hands to fire another barrage of blast only for Gohan to appear in front of him and slam his fist into his stomach with enough power to plow through him. Ripping his arm out Gohan powered up a blast of his own not once looking away from the wide eyed gaze of the tyrant in front of him.

"I warned you now die."

With that said the blast was let loose point blank into the tyrants face the blast vaporizing the mans body instantly. Disappearing he reappeared in the desert arena just in time to see Trunks finish off his opponent with a blast of his own after slicing through him with his own sword. Turning at the sounds of explosions both raced over only to find Tien floating above the corpse of the girl having just used a Tri-beam blast. Not long after Krillin and Yamcha arrived though both of them looked to be out of steam.

"Ya know Yamcha for the first time in a while you and I actually got through an alien fight without being either killed or getting our ass's kicked." said Krillin with a chuckle.

"So which one of you guys is going to fight me for the advancement?" asked Gohan with a smirk.

* * *

"Goku that kid of yours is something else." Said Pikon with a smirk.

"I know he's not even eleven and he's stronger than me." Said Goku with a smile.

"He's also smarter than you Goku. It seems unlike you he learns from his mistakes whereas you seem to keep making the same one. Still it appears he has yet to fully master level 2 so I could be wrong and he could be just as stubborn as you are." Finished King Kai.

"Yo Goku, Pikon, I need you two dudes to escort Bojack and his gang to HFIL. Also make sure you separate that dude from everyone else, the last thing we need is him, Cell and Frieza teaming up." Said the Grand Kai getting nods from the two fighters who flew off to do as told.

* * *

High above the Earth Piccolo looked down with a smile having watched the entire thing with Dende. Turning away he wiped the smile from his face before addressing the Earth's new Guardian.

"Dende you should get back to work on that new dragon model now that everything is taken care of. Also make sure Gohan's name and address can't be found by anyone before those fools start looking. I'll be in the meditation chamber if you need me." Finished Piccolo as he walked off.

For a moment Dende stood there his eyes glowing a soft white before the glow died down and he walked off content with the knowledge Gohan's identity was still safe.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	6. High School

A Simple Change

Chapter 6: High School

AN: Hey ya'll it's been a while huh. Anyway not much to say except there won't be much of a harem. Gohan will have multiple sexual partners, he wont have multiple relationships just to clarify. So yea that's that so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

It was a bright day in the 439 mountains, the natural sounds and fresh air of the area instilling a sense of peace in those that lived in the area. The peace and tranquility was a natural boon for Gohan as he floated in a meditative position over the Son home. Seven years had passed since the Cell Games and in that time much had changed in the life of the now 17 year old demi-saiyan. He now stood at the height of 5'7" with a weight of 200 lbs, all muscle. He wore a blue gi reminiscent of the one he wore facing Cell, though his shoes were now low cut and black. Finally he had opted to keep his hair short, both because it was easier to manage and so that it was harder to grab while fighting.

The first and biggest change in his life had been the birth of his little brother, 7 year old Goten. Goten could best be described as the perfect mix of his brother and father. According to his mother Goten possessed all the innocence their father had as a child, yet he also had the same grasp of knowledge Gohan had at that age, courtesy of Chichi. However whereas Gohan had been shy and easily scared as a child, Goten was friendly and had the same thirst for adventure as his father had. Lastly he held the same thirst for battle that both his father and brother seemed to have, yet the same kindness and love of peace.

Of course it helped that he had the support of his mother, brother and father. That perhaps was the best thing as far as Gohan was concerned. Goku had returned to them two years after the defeat of Cell much to the joy of his family and friends. Goku however had returned a changed man. He was still the kind, fun loving person Gohan remembered as a child but he no longer thought with his stomach. He still possessed his hunger for battle which could still only be matched by his desire to protect his family and friends along with his saiyan appetite.

However now he was a lot less dense than he had been and was far smarter than most humans could even dream of being. He also had gained a love for science something he claimed had most likely been passed down to him by his father Bardock along with his 'charming good looks'. This had eventually led to his employment to Capsule Corps development department which he was now the head of much to Chichi's joy. In his first year alone he had come up with a portable gravity chamber as well as recreated the regeneration tank used in space.

Compared to the birth of his little brother and the return of his father Gohan's appointment as prince of the Ox Kingdom was minor. True to his word his grandfather had kept him out of the spot light allowing him to live his life and though the world knew he existed not many but the most important people knew exactly who he was.

"GOHAN, GOTEN BREAKFAST."

The shrill scream broke both the silence and his silent meditation bringing the young demi-saiyan back to the world of the living. Smiling the young man descended to the ground before entering the small, yet cozy house he'd grown up in. As he entered he found his parents already gathered around the table, his father visibly restraining himself from pouncing on the food.

"Morning mom, dad." Spoke the boy stopping to kiss his mother on the cheek before taking his seat.

"Morning." Chirped Goten's voice as he sped into his seat at the table.

"Hey squirt." Said Gohan as he ruffled his brother's hair and took his seat.

As soon as everyone was gathered the three Saiyans dug into their meals, Chichi having already separated her share.

"Gohan can I train with you today?" asked Goten almost as soon as he finished his first plate of pancakes.

"Sorry Goten but you can't train with your brother for a while." Said Chichi causing both brothers to look at her both with biscuits halfway in their mouths.

"Gohan don't you remember what today is?" questioned the woman upon seeing the look.

"Um, Monday?" answered the boy in a questioning tone.

"It's also the day you start school like you promised you would." Said Chichi in a scolding tone causing both son boys to blink and look at her.

"You sure?" asked Gohan causing the woman to nod.

"Of course Bulma called to remind me last night and your father already took care of your registration."

"Isn't there some sort of entrance exam or something I'd have to take?"

"You took it like three weeks ago, the stack of papers I gave you." Said Goku without looking up from his fourth plate of pancakes.

"I thought that was just a review, I learned all that when I was about Goten's age." Said Gohan with a shrug.

"Well you're not going for the education. I told you that you need friends your own age, maybe then you'd get a girlfriend to give me grandchildren." Said Chichi.

"I'd have to be married for that mom." Said Gohan.

"So, your father and I were married shortly after I turned 18." Said Chichi causing her sons and husband to sigh.

Chichi had been on the grandchild train since he turned 17. At his age Gohan had already had his share of girlfriends as well as a number of lovers, though he was always extra careful to ensure no child would be conceived. Of course he'd never let his mother learn of that, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Anyway Goten I'll be taking over your training from now on." Said Goku causing his son to go wide eyed.

"Don't worry Gohan, you'll be fine. Orange Star High isn't the sort of place that just anybody can get into. Despite its appearance it's one of the top high schools around with a waiting list three blocks long. Bulma actually recommended the place as she's a part of the Alumni." Said Goku causing the teen to sigh.

"Gohan you should hurry and get ready you have to be there by 8." Said Chichi breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sure mom." Said Gohan as he stood having already finished with his share of the food.

"Say squirt I'll tell you what, if you can get the Masenko and the Wave to work I'll teach you to how to fly when I get back." Said Gohan causing Goten's face to light up.

"Really Gohan that'll be so cool. Trunks will be so jealous since Vegeta won't teach him until he can get the Galick Gun down." Said Goten.

"Gohan you still haven't taught him to fly, you could do that by the time you were five." Said Goku frowning slightly.

"I wanted to give him more time to grasp control of his energy so I've been teaching him techniques instead. After that though flying will come easy." Said Gohan getting an understanding nod from his father.

"I would teach him the Power Ball but I think that can wait until he's older." Said Goku.

Gohan shuddered hearing this, the last thing he needed was Goten playing around with that and going Ozaru. Or worse him showing Trunks and both of them going ape and rampaging all over the place.

"I think that's my que to leave." Said Gohan standing and swiftly leaving the table for his room.

"Dad what's the Power Ball?" asked Goten causing his parents to pale.

* * *

Orange Star High was located in the exact center of Orange Star City. They were a school made famous for having taught the greatest genius in the world Bulma Briefs. Of course like any high school they still taught disgruntled, hormonal and rowdy teenagers. Among these students sat a local legend and celebrity Videl.

Over the last two years Videl had established herself as the cities protector, to the point that even the police called her to deal with things now. Her fame however was due to the fact that her mother was a famous supermodel and her father the world champion of martial arts, though she rarely talked to him. Despite this Videl was rumored to be one of the strongest people in the world.

Beside her sat her best friend since pre-K Erasa. Just a glance at Erasa and you could already tell you were looking at a model. Erasa much like Videl was the spitting image of her mother, though she had chosen to cut her hair short some time ago. Erasa however was a fashion junkie and it showed. If it was hot and available she had it, she even had some things that were unavailable one of the perks of being a model.

Their attention much like everyone else however was on the person in front of the class by the teacher. The person was a guy that stood at 5'7" and had short spiky black hair. He wore a pair of black jeans with white stitching with a design of the four star dragon ball on the right back pocket the stars forming a diamond pattern. He wore a t-shirt of the same color with the face of a brown furred ape with glowing red eyes on the front. Finally he wore a pair of white and black high top tennis shoes. The white took up the sides while black suede took up the middle tongue and all. On each side of his shoes was another design of the 4 star dragon ball

"Alright everyone settle down." Professor Storm's voice carried over the students instantly silencing them.

"Now it is my pleasure to announce we will be having a new student joining us today. Some of you can learn from him as he managed to get perfect scores on the entrance exam for this institution. With that said allow me to introduce you to mister Son Gohan."

"Now then would the Mr. Son if you please find yourself a seat." Said the professor though she was ignored by the teen that was already searching.

"Hey cutie there's free seat up here." Called Erasa with a flirtatious smile.

Seeing this the demi-saiyan smirked and made his way up the stairs towards the blonde skillfully ignoring the poorly disguised calls of 'nerd' or 'geek' by his newfound male classmates and flirtatious looks from some of the females. Finally he two arrived at his designation Gohan taking the offered seat which put him between Erasa and Videl

"Hi I'm Erasa with an E, this is my best friend Videl, and the blonde sitting on the end is Sharpener." Said the girl smiling brightly.

"Nice meeting you I'm Gohan." Said the teen quietly.

"So did you guys hear about the Gold Fighter saving the bank this morning?" Said Erasa after a few minutes of silence catching the group's attention.

"Gold Fighter? Is he some kind of celebrity or something?" questioned Gohan with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's what everyone's calling him since no one knows his name. Anyway he showed up and stopped a bank robbery this morning. They say he has blonde hair and these amazing teal eyes and he's supposed to be super strong and fast." Said Erasa causing the demi-saiyan to sweat drop.

'_Not even here an hour and I'm already a legend_.' Thought Gohan with an inward sigh.

He had stumbled upon the bank robbery that morning when a bullet had whizzed by his head as he flew over the place. In an effort to work off some of his frustration at being forced into school Gohan had transformed to take care of the situation without drawing any unneeded attention to himself. After that it had been a simple matter of using Instant Transmission to appear in an alley a couple of blocks away.

"I heard about it, but by the time I got there the guy was long gone. Though now that I think about it I was told he was dressed similarly to Gohan here" Said Videl with narrowed eyes causing Sharpener to snort.

"Please Videl, brains here couldn't be him, the guy has gold hair remember. Besides he's to scrawny someone that strong's got to ripped." Said Sharpener flexing his arms.

"Oh like you." Said Erasa.

"Please I have more important things to do than play superhero."

"Not to seem rude or anything, but why would you willingly go towards a bank robbery?" asked Gohan causing the two girls to blink.

"Geez Gohan we're have you been living in the woods, everyone knows Videl is this cities very own crime fighter, even the police call her to deal with things." Said Erasa.

"Actually I have the 439 district to be exact." Said Gohan quietly causing both girls to blink.

"Jesus Gohan that's like 5 hours away." said Videl.

"Only a nerd would travel five hours to go to school." Said Sharpener.

"Actually I was perfectly happy being homeschooled. I'm only here because my mother wants me to meet girls. Aside from that I don't travel five hours my godmother lives in West City and I'm staying with her during the week." Said Gohan

"Wait your mom actually sent you to a school solely to meet girls; I seriously wish my mother was like that." Said Sharpener.

"No you don't. My mother also made me study nearly around the clock until I was eleven. The stuff you guys are learning now I knew when I was forced to learn when I was seven."

Now normally Gohan was nowhere near as forthcoming as he was being however the fact that the teacher had nearly ruined his reputation before he could gain one had forced him to run some emergency damage control. It was only thanks to Lime that he'd learned the importance of maintaining a good reputation especially with females.

All three blinked this time in shock. Videl herself was nearly gaping at the other teen's words having never heard such a thing before. The next two hours passed slowly for the half breed as the boy really wasn't paying attention to the class but more to the two girls he found himself sitting between. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of the lunch hour.

Almost as soon as that happened the room seemed to empty as if everyone had simultaneously used Instant Transmission causing the teacher to sigh.

* * *

By time the next class rolled around the demi-saiyans stomach was content having eaten a lunch fit for a growing saiyan. The next class however was gym something that the class seemed to rejoice. As he entered and looked around the teen took the visual hint and sat within the bleachers to be joined by Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl barely a minute later.

"Where'd you disappear to, we wanted you to eat with us." Said Erasa with a cute pout on her face.

"Honestly I didn't think anyone could disappear for lunch that quick but Videl." Said Sharpener only to wince as the girl jabbed him in the arm.

"Actually I'd heard rumors of the slop they called food here and went to get some real fool." Said Gohan casually.

"So any idea what's going on?" asked Gohan after a few moments of silence.

"Well they usually have us playing baseball on Monday's but the fields undergoing some construction right now." Said Videl

"Alright everyone listen up." Called the teacher a big burly man that Gohan thought spent to much time working on his muscles.

"Now as you all know the baseball field is undergoing some construction in preparation for the start of the season. So as of now instead of baseball our Mondays will be used as a free period, if I were you I'd take this time to work on the homework already received." Said the teacher before turning and walking off.

"That was unexpected." Said Erasa.

"Yea seriously I thought for sure he'd try to get us to fight again." Said Sharpener causing Gohan to raise an eyebrow.

"Nah remember the school got sued last time when he tried teaching that boy to fight and sent him to the hospital." Said Videl with a shrug.

Four hours later found Gohan standing and gathering his things ready to head home. After gym they'd had one more short break followed by a history lesson that had nearly put him to sleep along with several others.

"Hey Gohan we're heading to the mall want to come?" asked Erasa.

"Sorry maybe next time I have a few things to settle at the house first." Answered Gohan getting an understanding nod from the girl.

"We'll I'm sure we could give you a ride at least."

"I got it covered Erasa but like I said next time." Said Gohan with a smile.

"Could you be anymore obvious Erasa?" asked Videl as they left the room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, besides its not like you haven't been looking too." Said Erasa.

"At least mine aren't hanging halfway off my legs." Said Videl.

"Don't get jealous V I still love you. Plus you've got a shot tomorrow." Said Erasa with a smirk causing the girl to blush

* * *

"You know kid you don't look half bad." Said Bulma as she eyed the onyx eyed teen.

It hadn't taken him long to arrive at Capsule Corp and explain the events of the morning. Bulma herself couldn't blame the boy for wanting to help out as his father had been the same way. He'd left her for an hour and comeback only to be given a watch and told to put it on and press the black button. Now he was standing in a version of the strapless battle armor Vegeta had worn on Namek all those years ago and he himself had worn while training to face Cell all those years ago, only with a different color scheme that he honestly liked more than the regular blue that Vegeta wore.

"Careful Bulma Vegeta might hear you." Said Gohan with a smirk.

"Well maybe then he'd actually pay me some attention for once instead of spending all his time in the damn GR."

Gohan said nothing opting not to further engage in the playful flirting. Of course he'd be lying to say he didn't fantasize about having the blue haired genius that was Bulma Briefs but he honestly didn't think there were many men that didn't. Her being Vegeta's wife didn't particularly bother him either as he'd learned that it wasn't uncommon for even those who were married to have multiple sexual partners or to share a partner. However this was Bulma and he'd known her since he was four so actually doing it sort of weirded him out.

"Alright kid press the button again."

Pressing the button Gohan found himself once again in his outfit from early getting a nod from the blue haired beauty.

"Thanks Bulma I owe you." Said Gohan pulling the woman in for a hug before leaving out the door.

'_He says that but he wont take a hint and fuck me, what do I have to do walk around in my underwear to get a good fuck around here_?' Thought the frustrated billionaire.

AN: That's it for this chapter. It's shorter than I wanted and there's no lemon but hey I just needed to get it out. Anyway as you could tell by the ending I'm once again on the fence about Bulma, and I've made Videl and Erasa a bit different but their living different lives now so its ok. Anyway thanks for reading and leave me a review. Till next time LATER.


	7. Orange Star's New Hero

A Simple Change

Chapter 7: Orange Star's New Hero

Son Gohan flew through the air at a leisurely pace. He flew well above the clouds so he had no worries about being seen. At the moment the eldest of the Son children was on his way home to meet up with his friends, who were no doubt already there. His group was composed of four people, including himself. The first was Trunks, or Mirai as people had taken to calling him. Trunks had come back permanently after the death of his mother a several years back at his mother's insistence after which he had proceeded to destroy the time machine. He did however surprise everyone by asking the dragon to make him younger to match Gohan's age.

Next was Lime a girl he'd met the week before the Cell Games all those years ago. She had been adopted by Krillin after her grandfather was killed a few years back. Next was Valla who was surprisingly the daughter of Brolly. She had arrived a few days after the Martial Arts Tournament held by Mr. Money seven years ago looking for a challenge. She had until that point been wandering the universe moving from planet to planet searching for ways to grow stronger, along with clues of the man who sired her. She had thus surprised everyone when she had accepted Tien's offer to stay with him which soon led to adoption.

Anyway over the years the group of four had been home schooled by Chichi herself. This had been true for just about every subject but applied sciences and anything regarding Saiyan culture, as she herself had begun learning. While Gohan and Mirai had proven to be scientifically minded the girls had shown themselves to be more fashion oriented. Under the direction of 18 who had married Krillin the girls love for fashion had made them the genius minds behind the biggest fashion empire on the Earth known as Four Star, which Gohan and Mirai had rather large stakes in.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Gohan was surprised to find himself touching down in front of his house. He had barely managed to touch down before he instinctively reached out and grabbed a speeding blur that turned out to be his little brother who laughed happily as he was tossed up into the air and spun around a few times before coming down and being caught safely in his brother's arms.

"So how was school?"

Turning to the voice Gohan was not surprised to find his mother standing there along with his three friends.

"Well the air stinks, there's too much noise, I could only eat a snack for what was supposed to be lunch, and the subject matter their covering I learned when I was about ten. All in all it was about what I expected." Answered the demi-saiyan with a smirk.

* * *

Videl grunted as she slammed her fist into her private gyms heavy bag forcing it to swing backwards a few inches. Her body moved on autopilot as she went through the repeating yet therapeutic motions as her mind was still trying to work its way through its current enigma that was her new classmate. Son Gohan was a mystery, one in which she was determined to solve. The new guy had shown himself to be different from everyone she'd met in the last seven years.

Videl was someone used to the spotlight and used to everyone knowing who she was, the daughter of the current world champ and a former top model. If it wasn't that then it was her being recognized as Orange Star City's protector for the last three years. Gohan however didn't even know who she was, he had never so much as heard of her father nor her mother. As it was it was only due to his admitting he lived out in the mountains that had given their group understanding.

He was also apparently a genius who was only in school to meet girls to satisfy his mother. That was all she'd managed to learn however and any attempt of questioning had been rather skillfully evaded, it was maddening. There was also the fact that he apparently had access to products that weren't even on the market, his clothes being the tip off. Despite her disinterest in modeling as a whole Videl knew that his Four Star outfit wasn't supposed to hit the streets until next season. He hadn't even stuck around after school for any club activities even when all the clubs were accepting new members. She'd tried to follow him to see what he was up to only for him to disappear within a crowd almost as soon as she turned her head away.

That's not even to mention the fact that his clothing matched what the 'Gold Fighter' had been wearing as well, lets not forget the fact that both just so happened to arrive in town on the same day. As it was the situation just screamed 'suspicious' and she really didn't like it. Turning away from the bag and wiping her face with a towel a determined glint entered her eyes; she had a mystery to solve.

* * *

Gohan grunted as he forced his body to a stop in mid air just barely five feet from the ground. In the next instant he fazed away just barely dodging the heel drop delivered by Tasha. In the sky above Mirai and Lime threw a flurry of blows at one another their limbs reduced to nothing but mere blurs to the casual observer. From his position high above them with his back facing the sun which hid him Gohan couldn't help but give a pleased grin.

His friends had all improved dramatically over the years. Mirai had rather easily reached the second level of Super Saiyan after a few months of training with Gohan. It was Valla and Lime however that were showing the real improvements. Tasha had been strong when she had landed but had yet to breach the veil of Super Saiyan at that time. However after some time training with Vegeta she had managed it and come out a far better fighter.

Her hair like his own was cut short and she wore a pair of light blue jeans had been reduced to shorts, that stopped at just about mid thigh with frazzled edges. Her top on the other hand had also lost some material but not enough so that she was immodest. Such thoughts however was immediately pushed away as the eldest Son child fazed away once more just as a foot entered the space were he previously was. Reappearing behind his attacker he sent a reversed roundhouse of his own only for Lime to faze away. Before he could react Trunks fazed in and sent a punch towards his face which he was forced to block.

Even while moving his right hand to block his other hand copied the motion as he knocked Valla's foot aside as she came in for a kick. His arms blurred as he defended against the duo's onslaught which Lime quickly joined as well. However even three on one Gohan showed he was still the superior fighter as he was still managing to fend the three of them off. Finally after several minutes the high speed combat came to a halt with all four panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"So would you mind explaining why you allowed yourself to be forced into that primitive human learning center?" questioned Valla after a few silent moments.

Gohan sighed at the girls question as he tried to think of an answer. Despite the length of time that had passed and the efforts of most of their group Valla still saw humans as a whole as primitive and idiotic. In her words they were a primitive species as a whole and had yet to really explore the vastness of space or even harness their own ki.

They were idiotic because of the simple fact what they thought was tough learning was actually quite simple to any Saiyan; it also didn't help that majority of them tended to follow that fool Hercule's idiotic principles when it came to martial arts or anything in general. Gohan remembered having to publicly come out after the Cell Games and deny that the man had trained him after he tried to gain world wide fame that way. He hadn't kept up tabs on the man after that and had actually forgotten all about him until earlier in the day when he was told he was his classmates father. Shaking the thought off the eldest of the Son children focused back on the subject at hand.

"Honestly I didn't know until this morning. Apparently my mom gave me the entrance exam and I thought it was a simple review. My dad went ahead and did all this without my knowledge. I could've declined but that would've been troublesome, I mean what if she refused to cook?"

The other three gained horrified expressions at such an outlandish suggestion. For a Saiyan of any breed missing a meal was not to be done especially if the meal was made by Chichi who made gourmet chefs look like amateurs. For them who had it on a daily basis especially Gohan such a thing was something they'd avoid at all cost.

"Way to take one for the team bro." said Mirai.

Gohan would've chuckled as Valla and Lime both nodded still horrified at such a prospect. He knew that Bulma couldn't cook to save her life so Mirai made it a point to eat at least one of his mother's meals on a daily basis. The same could be said for Valla and Lime as Chichi had taken to them as if they were her own daughters and while she'd taught them plenty about the kitchen they still preferred her cooking. Lime had even gone so far as to wish to become half Saiyan just so that she could eat more of the woman's food.

"DINNER!"

As soon as the yelled word hit them all four vanished faster than an eye could blink and reappeared outside the Son home seated at the large table eyeing it like hungry wolves.

* * *

The next morning found a tired Gohan trudging through the halls of Orange Star High on his way to his first period class. Due to the fact that he'd wasted eight hours in the school the previous day his father had offered to spar with him after dinner something he had accepted whole heartedly. Despite the fact he'd trained earlier with his friends he could never turn down an opportunity to train with his father who had always served as his measuring stick. Their spar had lasted for several hours and left two utterly exhausted but happy as always. After his father had returned from Otherworld he had become the mans primary sparring partner and it was always up for grabs who would emerge as the victor of their spars.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he glanced down at his watch and found he had about five minutes before his first class started. Slipping into his class he found quite a few had already found their way inside and were in the midst of conversation. Gohan however paid them no mind and made his way to his seat immediately putting his head down onto his arms drowning out the noise around him with practiced ease. A few minutes later he found himself nudged just slightly as the trio of teens he met the day previous slid into their seats.

"Geez Gohan you look exhausted." Commented Erasa.

"I am. I wasted so much time here yesterday that I ended up staying up later than I usually do trying to finish everything on my schedule." Said Gohan.

* * *

For Gohan the rest of the day had gone by both smoothly and quickly, despite the fact that he had spent majority of his first period asleep. The short break they'd been given after the class had been enough to inject some energy into him after he'd gotten a quick snack, which would have been two full meals for a human. His second class had been political science and he'd been surprised to find both Erasa and Videl had the same class though Sharpner had a different elective in mind.

Halfway through his final class of the day perked up as a loud beeping noise filled the class. Turning towards it he was surprised to see it was Videl who was looking into a video watch. Apparently the police had given it to her for such cases where her talents could be put into effect. At the moment they were calling do to the fact that a group of people had taken the passengers of a tour bus hostage. He was also shocked when she just bolted out of the room and the teacher didn't say a word, at least until he was told that it was a regular occurrence by Erasa.

Whatever the case he had waited a full three minutes before he stated he needed to head to the restroom and left. On the roof he paused for a moment before smirking to himself and using the split form technique creating a single copy of himself to take his place in the class. Then with a push of a button on his watch he was covered in his armor and blasted off his copy lingering only for a minute before walking off back to class.

Meanwhile the original Gohan had managed to lock on to Videl's ki and was in the process of following her from above the height of her yellow copter. He was actually surprised about how easy it was to pick her up from the rest of the energy signals but had quickly shrugged it off. That surprise only heightened as the girl leapt out of the helicopter almost as soon as they caught up to the bus and despite the bullets flying up at her landed upon its roof doing a roll before coming up on her feet. Then she was moving dashing across the length of the bus avoiding the fire of the bullets and slamming a fist into one thugs face with enough force to send him over the edge and to the ground below. Not even paying him anymore mind she charged forwards towards the next still dodging fire before she leapt once more and sent a spin kick that landed flush against the mans upper arm which sent him flying off the side as well.

Coming up to the front the girl did a backflip over it her hands latching onto the ledge which she used to swing and smash in the window sending a spray of glass inward which she charged through. Videl didn't waste a moment as she charged forward rolling under the first thugs spray of bullets before springing up and introducing him to her gloved fist. As the man staggered bag she pushed forward giving him two more shots to the gut and face respectively the latter of which laid him flat and knocked him out.

Looking up she was just in time to dodge under a kick meant for her head before she introduced her attacker to the floor with a sweep kick. Jumping atop him before he could recover she nailed him with a single punch that knocked him out before standing. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the driver who had taken that moment to come up from behind and grab her in a bear hold. Undeterred Videl fired a trio of elbows into the mans ribs that forced him to loosen his hold just enough for her to slip out of it. Rolling forward she turned and leapt up and forward introducing him to her knee and then the floor.

Panting heavily she was not surprised to find herself surrounded as the hostages took that moment to thank her for her help. She noticed a couple older women complaining about the police sending a child to do their job and while in the past she'd have been insulted she understood their sentiment now thanks to her mother. After all what was the point in having a police force if they were all inept? That however was why she only helped out with the more serious and time limited situations if she could. Sometimes however she wasn't called and the S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) were.

Her thoughts were cut off as a scream cut through the bus turning towards it her eyes widened upon finding they were still speeding forward just before the slammed through a rail and over a ledge. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes after the bus had suddenly stopped its forward momentum. Even more surprising was that they were actually going backwards even though they were already well over the side.

"Holy…" said one of the older women in awe.

Videl herself was following the sentiment as she found herself looking upon a golden haired male that was actually holding the bus and pushing it back while flying. After a few seconds the bus shook as it was settled down on the ground allowing for them to file out. Videl was the first to do so and not a moment to soon as they were immediately surrounded by squad cars. Turning towards her rescuer she found herself in awe as she'd never had the opportunity to see this 'Golden Warrior' during his previous appearance's as he was always gone before she arrived.

He wore what looked to be a pair of black sleeveless spandex suit the torso of which was covered by a piece of armor. The armor was white with golden straps connecting the front and back while there was also gold over his abs. His arms and hands were bare allowing for one to see the muscles covering the limbs and he wore a pair of black boots with golden tips. His hair was a very light pale blonde that stood on end with matching eyebrows with greenish-blue eyes.

Gohan however was finding himself surrounded now as he was the one being showered in thanks now. However he quickly determined it was time to leave as he saw some looking at him hard and he had no doubt they'd put the pieces together soon if given enough time just as he was about to take off a voice cut through everything.

"Hold on a second, just who are you?" questioned Videl as she came to the front.

That question stilled Gohan and actually forced him to think. He knew they had taken to calling him something yesterday but the name he gave would be the one he'd be stuck with. While he had an idea he quickly threw it out of the window and opted for something which would probably be better.

"You can call me…Bardock."

With that he was off blasting into the sky his golden aura bursting out as soon as he cleared the people as he disappeared into the clouds. Once he was sure he couldn't be seen he changed direction and killing the aura and thus the golden trail that would've followed blasted back towards the school.

"Bardock huh, well the name could've been worse." Muttered Videl.

Still she smiled slightly as now she had a name and a face to use.

AN: That's it it's finally done. It's been a long time coming so tell me what you guys think. Till next time, LATER.


End file.
